Angel's Heart
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Félicity est un ange envoyé sur terre pour venir en aide à une âme torturée, arrivée sur terre, elle rencontre cette personne. Mais que se passe-t-il quand elle se rend compte qu'il est loin d'être facile de venir en aide à une personne qui refuse d'être sauvée ? AU Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, c'est un AU, donc pas de Arrow, juste les personnages.**

 **Cette fic sera un peu différente des autres, chaque chapitre sera d'un point de vue différent, au début je n'avais fais que le pdv de Félicity mais en réfléchissant bien celui d'Oliver me semblait important.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'attends ici depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas si ça fait des mois ou des années, je ne fais que regarder autour de moi, regarder en bas et voir les gens aller et venir sans se soucier de la vie qu'ils ont. Ici aussi des gens défilent, ils vont et viennent, passent la porte ou disparaissent avant de revenir et de passer la porte... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe personne ne sait rien, mais quand ils reviennent ils sont malheureux, ils ne devraient pas, la porte les emmène où ils attendent d'aller. J'attends mon tour depuis si longtemps, je suis nerveuse, mais c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde, je veux passer ce portail et enfin accéder aux portes du paradis...

Je suis un ange, je suis morte il y a des années, je ne me rappelle pas comment, ni de mon ancienne vie, les anges voient leurs mémoires effacée à la seconde où ils mettent les pieds ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe une fois qu'on franchi la porte mais j'ai hâte que ce jour arrive. On m'a donné un nouveau nom ici, je suis Félicity, j'aime bien ce nom, il est doux, je regarde vers le bas quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je lève les yeux et je me retrouve face à un ange bien plus ancien, bien plus puissant, c'est devant lui que je dois passer avant de me voir ouvrir les portes du paradis. Je souris et avance vers lui.

 _\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?_

Je baisse le regard, je suis nerveuse, j'attends ça depuis des années mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 _\- Pour pouvoir enfin accéder au paradis._

 _\- Non..._

Je lève les yeux, je suis surprise, j'ai peur... Si je ne vais pas au paradis... Alors je vais devoir aller en bas... Non, ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis prête à tout pour ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal quand j'étais en vie mais je suis sure de pouvoir me faire pardonner.

 _\- Rassure-toi, tu ne vas pas non plus en enfer._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas..._

L'ange se rapproche de moi, je voudrais reculer mais je ne peux pas, je suis figée sur place.

 _\- La vie que tu as eu sur terre ne suffit pas à t'accorder ta place au paradis... Tu dois y retourner... Afin de venir en aide à l'âme la plus torturée que tu rencontreras..._

 _\- Une âme torturée ? Qui est-ce ?_

Je dois le faire, je dois trouver cette personne et l'aider, je ne veux pas aller en enfer.

 _-Tu dois la trouver toi même... Cette personne te verra et quand ça arrivera, tu sauras que c'est elle._

Je réfléchis un instant, est-ce que je dois le faire ? Si je rencontre cette personne, cette âme torturée, est-ce que je vais réussir à la sauver ? Et si je n'y arrive pas, je vais devoir aller en bas... Mais cette personne a besoin d'aide, alors s'il faut que je la sauve pour avoir ma place là haut, je dois le faire, même si ce ne sera pas facile, même si j'ai peur de ce que je vais devoir faire pour l'aider. Je lève le regard vers l'ange et hoche la tête.

 _\- D'accord, je vais le faire._

 _\- Il y a des règles... Tu retournes là bas avec une identité, une vie que tu te créeras, tout ce que tu diras pourra être vérifiée par les humains. Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Oui... Je pense, si je dis que je suis médecin... Ils découvrirons que je le suis..._

 _\- Exactement... Mais trouve quelque chose qui te permettra de rester près de l'âme que tu dois sauver._

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, ce qu'il me dit est logique, je dois faire partie de sa vie afin de rester près de lui.

 _\- Oui je comprends._

 _\- Ensuite... Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir, c'est interdit... Tu peux te trouver la vie que tu veux et cacher que tu es un ange, mais tu ne dois pas mentir à cette personne. Tu dois lui répondre honnêtement... Sinon tu disparaîtras et tu reviendras ici._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, je dois m'intégrer dans la vie de cette personne, m'inventer un passée, mais c'est un mensonge... Où alors c'est le seul que j'ai le droit de faire.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas... Si je lui dis que je suis médecin ou professeur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Ce sera un mensonge..._

 _\- En effet, mais c'est pour que tu t'intègres dans sa vie... S'il te demande pourquoi tu restes près de lui, tu ne pourras pas lui mentir... Je sais, c'est compliquée... Si tu n'es pas prête tu peux toujours attendre ici..._

 _-Non ! Je vais le faire._

Je suis sérieuse, je dois le faire et je le veux, il le faut même si ce ne sera pas simple, même si je ne sais pas comment je vais éviter de mentir tout en étant autorisé à le faire, j'espère ne pas commettre d'erreur.

 _\- Entendu, tu dois garder le prénom qu'on t'a donné ici, mais tu vas changer, physiquement... Afin que personne ne te reconnaisse du temps où tu étais vivante... Bonne chance Ange Félicity._

Il me sourit, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer une fois en bas, j'espère que cette personne ne me posera pas trop de questions, j'espère que cette personne va croire ce que je lui dirais surtout quand elle saura la vérité, parce que je sais bien que les humains sont à la fois sceptiques et perspicaces. Je vois trouble, je disparais... Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il va se passer, je ne veux pas voir où je vais arriver craignant toujours d'aller en enfer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets mais ça me semble long, j'entends du bruit autour de moi, des voix, j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur terre... Je regarde autour de moi, c'est une rue passante, il y a des dizaines de gens qui vont et viennent, comment vais-je trouver celui que je dois sauver ? Je me tourne et me trouve face à une vitrine... Je me vois, pour la première fois depuis ma mort je me vois, je sais que je suis différente d'avant mais je ne m'étais jamais vu... Je suis blonde et j'ai des lunettes... Pourquoi ils m'ont mis des lunettes ? Les anges voient très bien ! Peut-être pour mieux me fondre dans la masse... En tout cas ça va, ça aurait pu être mieux, mais ça fera l'affaire. Je porte une jupe et une chemise, c'est assez confortable, je n'avais pas l'impression de porter ce genre de vêtements là haut... Je ne sais pas, c'est assez flou... Je sais que je suis un ange, je sais d'où je viens, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de comment c'était... Peut-être pour ne pas en parler autour de moi. Ah j'ai un sac, je l'ouvre et regarde à l'intérieur, il y a un téléphone... Je pense que j'en aurais besoin... J'espère vite comprendre comment ça fonctionne... J'appuie sur des boutons, oh ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, c'est même assez simple en fait. Il y a un portefeuille, je l'ouvre, il y a une carte avec ma photo dedans, mon nom aussi, Félicity Smoak, âge vingt six ans, il y a une adresse mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller là bas, je veux juste trouver l'âme torturée et en finir afin de retourner là haut et d'accéder au paradis.

Je range tout dans mon sac et me tourne face à des gens... Ils sont nombreux, comment je vais faire pour trouver la personne que je dois sauver ?

J'ai marché toute la journée et c'est assez frustrant, personne ne m'a vu, ne m'a parlé, au début je pensais que les gens étaient juste perdus dans leurs pensées alors j'ai essayé de demander mon chemin à une personne, mais cette personne ne m'a pas vu, elle m'est passée au travers... J'ai compris après ça, personne ne me verra tant que je n'aurais pas vu la personne que je cherche, où plutôt tant que cette personne ne m'aura pas vu. Ça ne va pas être simple. Je finis par arriver dans un quartier assez triste, tout est gris et les gens semblent pauvre. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, ça me fait mal au cœur de voir ça... J'entends de la musique, beaucoup de musique, je me dirige vers ce que j'entends, je veux voir ce que c'est. Je vois un grand bâtiment, beaucoup de gens sont devant ils font la queue pour y entrer, je souris, je vais pouvoir entrer sans soucis, personne ne me voit. J'avance, un homme fait entrer des jeunes, je n'ai pas le look des filles, elles sont sexy mais limite vulgaire, je n'aime pas ça... Je fais fade à leurs côtés, le vigile ne m'aurait jamais laissé rentrer s'il m'avait vu. Je rentre et je me retrouve dans une boîte de nuit, il fait sombre mais de la lumière s'allume et s'éteint, ça doit être un style, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je ne tente pas de me frayer un chemin parmi les clients, je leur passe au travers, de toute façon ils ne sentent rien et moi non plus. Je continue pendant un moment, m'amusant à passer au travers de toutes les personnes que je vois, je sais je sais... J'ai l'air d'une idiot et s'ils me voient là haut ils doivent trouver que j'abuse... Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autres, je n'ai pas trouvé mon âme torturée. Je vois un homme devant moi, il tient une femme par la taille, j'aimerais passer devant eux, il y a tout un groupe plus loin, j'accélère le pas afin de leur passer au travers mais alors que j'allais passer, je me heurte au corps de l'homme et me retrouve au sol. Je l'ai heurté ! Il m'a touché ! Je l'ai touché ! Alors c'est lui ! Je veux me relever afin de m'excuser mais ma cheville me fait mal. Il se baisse et me prend la main.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?!_

Il cri, à cause de la musique. Je hoche la tête, il m'aide à me relever et me fait asseoir sur un siège, il demande à son barman de me donner ce que je veux mais non, je ne bois pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je me tourne vers l'homme, la femme est toujours près de lui mais je ne la regarde pas... Lui est beau, il a une légère barbe, un regard bleu à vous couper le souffle... Mais il semble triste, il n'y a aucun éclat dans son regard, rien du tout... Mon cœur s'emballe, comme si je le reconnaissais. Alors c'est lui... Mon âme torturée... Je veux lui dire quelque chose mais il a reprit la femme par la taille et s'en va dans un coin de la boîte que je ne vois pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire... Enfin si j'en ai une vague idée, je suis un ange mais je ne suis pas cruche. Des femmes s'approchent de moi, je veux me lever mais merde ma cheville me fait un mal de chien ! Je n'ai pas ressenti de douleur depuis ma mort et je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant donc je n'ai jamais eu mal ! Et là c'est atroce ! Je reste assise et grignote les petits biscuits qu'il y a devant moi.

 _\- Tamara a eu ce qu'elle voulait._

Je résiste à l'envie de me tourner vers ces femmes, elles parlent de la jeune femme de toute à l'heure, enfin je le pense, j'ai vu l'une d'elle lancer un clin d'œil à cette femme qui accompagnait mon âme torturée.

 _\- Oui, elle a toujours voulu se faire Oliver Queen et bah elle va être servie, dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un homme d'une nuit... J'y ai eu le droit aussi et c'était... Génial._

Je me tourne vers elles, Oliver Queen ? C'est l'homme qui vient de partir ?

 _\- Tu sais Daisy, si ça se trouve il ne se souvient pas de toi._

 _\- J'y ai pensé mais non... Il s'en fiche des femmes, je préfère me trouver un mec qui sait ce qu'il veut._

 _\- Tu as bien raison._

Je suis sure qu'elles parlent de lui, je ne dis rien, je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon, il est torturé, brisé, je dois l'aider mais pour le moment il ne me connaît pas. Je reste à les écouter environ un quart d'heure, je le sais, quatre chansons sont passées depuis qu'il a disparu dans le fond de la boîte. Je tente de me relever encore une fois mais non, la douleur est toujours là. Merde pourquoi ils me font ça là haut ?! Je ne suis pas censée souffrir ! Je suis sure que je peux accomplir ma mission sans souffrir le martyr !

 _\- Ah Tamara, te revoilà ! Alors c'était comment ?_

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à cette Tamara, elle a les cheveux décoiffé qu'elle tente de remettre correctement. Sa robe est chiffonnée, elle a du prendre du bon temps.

 _\- Rapide... Il a tiré son coup et est parti..._

 _\- Je t'avais prévenu..._

 _\- Ouais... J'aurais du t'écouter... Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais essayé._

Ces femmes sont d'un vulgaire ! Elles s'amusent avec cet homme comme s'il ne ressentait rien... Si ça se trouve ça le blesse de savoir que les femmes le voient comme ça... Je dois l'aider mais je ne peux rien faire avec cette cheville !

La boîte se vide petit à petit, je regarde l'heure sur mon portable il est trois heures du matin, je vais devoir partir et me rendre à l'adresse qu'il y a d'inscrit sur ma carte d'identité... Je ne veux pas mais je dois soigner cette cheville.

 _\- Vous êtes encore là ?_

Je me tourne, il est là, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis toute à l'heure. Je lui souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Elle n'a pas bougé Oliver..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Il doit penser que je veux la même chose que ces prétentieuse mais il se trompe, je dois prendre sur moi.

 _\- Je voulais juste rester un peu plus longtemps._

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je voulais rester et essayer de le voir encore un peu. Je me lève et pousse un cri en m'appuyant sur ma cheville, je manque de tomber mais Oliver me retient par le bras.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Je boîte, je ne peux pas lui dire que je vais bien alors que j'ai si mal et en plus je n'ai pas le droit de mentir.

 _\- Ma cheville... Je me la suis tordue en tombant toute à l'heure... Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler un taxi s'il vous plaît ?_

Oui, ça c'est super, je ne dois pas aller trop vite, je dois prendre mon temps afin qu'il sache que je ne suis pas comme toutes ces femmes qui profitent de lui. Il m'aide à me rasseoir, demande au gars derrière le bar de lui donner sa veste, Oliver la prend et l'enfile, il n'a pas appelé de taxi, il ne veut même pas me rendre ce petit service ?

 _\- Je vous ramène._

 _\- Oh non ! Un taxi ça ira bien..._

 _\- C'est de ma faute, je vous dois bien ça._

 _\- Je vous ai foncé dessus, c'est de ma faute._

Encore une vérité, je ne peux pas lui dire que je pensais lui passer au travers et que comme il est l'âme torturée que je dois sauver ce n'est pas arrivée... Mais lui dire que je lui ai foncé dessus, c'est un bon point.

 _\- Disons que c'est de notre faute à tout les deux... Laissez-moi vous aider._

Il me fait un sourire à me faire fondre littéralement, il ne semble pas si salaud que ces femmes ont dit... Où alors il tente juste de se montrer gentil vu qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il m'aide à me relever et à marcher, c'est douloureux mais à force de marcher ça s'atténue, je ne pensais pas cela possible mais ça fait moins mal. Une fois dehors Oliver me demande mon adresse, heureusement que je m'en souviens... Je me voyais mal sortir ma carte d'identité pour la lui montrer. Il me conduit à moto... Merde une moto... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Je suis un peu nerveuse, je n'aime pas ces engins, mais alors pas du tout.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Vous êtes surs que vous ne voulez pas m'appeler de taxi ?_

Il sourit et me tend un casque.

 _\- J'irais doucement si vous avez peur..._

J'hésite mais je prends le casque que je mets sur ma tête, il m'aide à montrer sur la moto et me rejoins, on démarre et on file jusqu'à ce qui doit être mon appartement. Une fois sur place, Oliver descend et m'aide à en faire autant, j'ai toujours mal mais ça va, c'est supportable.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien... Vous m'offrez un verre ?_

Oh alors c'est pour ça ! Il pense qu'il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut ? Et bien non Oliver, je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas comme elles. Je lui fais un petit sourire et secoue la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que nous sommes toutes pareilles et ma mission de le sauver commence ce soir.

 _\- Non, vous devriez rentrer, il est tard. Bonne nuit et merci encore._

Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je ne veux pas qu'il me juge de cette façon, je veux prendre mon temps et gagner sa confiance, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, il a l'air tellement brisé... Mais je te promets que je vais le faire. Je le remercie encore une fois et me dirige vers mon immeuble, il ne bouge pas, je le sais, je n'entends pas sa moto, je rentre et je le vois l'enfourcher, il me lance un regard qui en dit long, il est déçu que je ne l'ai pas invité mais je ne peux pas... Peut-être que ça l'aurait fait se sentir mieux mais je ne veux pas que ce soit comme ça... En arrivant sur terre je voulais vite me débarrasser de cette corvée, mais je ne veux pas faire ça comme ça. J'arrive devant la porte de mon chez moi, je l'ouvre et y rentre en fermant les yeux, je lève les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Vous ne m'avez pas donné un cas facile... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux._

J'avance dans l'appartement, la première chose que je vois c'est un ordinateur... Je l'ouvre, je visiterais plus tard, je veux savoir ce que je peux trouver qui pourrait me rapprocher de lui. Je tape son nom dans la barre de recherche, c'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de savoir ce que je fais. Je tombe sur un article intéressant, Oliver Queen est directeur d'une grande entreprise familiale, je vais devoir y entrer, y travailler, mais comment être sure de me faire engager ? Passer un entretien je veux bien mais je ne suis pas sure d'être prise... Ce serait bien si j'avais déjà un travail là bas. Je tourne la tête, un objet vient d'apparaître à côté de moi, je souris, c'est un badge, avec ma photo, mon nom et mon accréditation. Je lève les yeux aux ciel encore une fois.

 _\- Merci._

Je n'attends pas de réponse, je sais que je n'en aurais pas, ils m'aident en me fournissant ce dont j'ai besoin mais le reste je vais devoir le faire seule. Je me lève et me dirige vers le canapé, je retire ma chaussure et pose ma main sur ma cheville, la douleur s'en va aussitôt, j'aurais pu le faire plus tôt mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit utiliser le pouvoir qui m'a été donné. Je n'aurais pas du me faire mal, mais je pense que cette entorse devait servir à me rapprocher de lui. A établir un premier contact. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'allonge sur le lit sans prendre la peine de me changer... Je suis sur terre depuis moins d'une journée, je suis un ange, je sens encore le pouvoir qui m'habite mais ces quelques heures passées parmi les humains m'ont épuisé.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça change je sais, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **La suite vendredi si j'ai pleins de reviews pour ce chapitre !**

 **A bientôt si vous êtes sages !**

 **A vos claviers =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de votre fic avec le chapitre 1 du point de vue d'Oliver cette fois ci.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise !**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui m'ont demandé combien il y aura de chapitre, il y en aura 14 en tout.**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'enfile ma chemise et me regarde dans la glace, ouais ça devrait le faire, une tenue décontractée pour cette soirée comme je le fais chaque soir, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, je travaille toute la semaine mais ces soirées sont mon seul défouloir. Je cherche la ceinture que j'avais hier, je crois l'avoir envoyé vers la fenêtre, je regarde bien et la trouve à côté d'un sous vêtement féminin appartenant à la femme que j'ai ramené hier, ou celle d'avant, je ne sais pas. Je le prends et le jette à la poubelle, de toute façon je ne la reverrais pas, enfin je l'espère, je ne veux pas m'attacher et je sais que ces femmes ne veulent que deux choses, mon corps et mon argent, comme si je me résumant à ça, c'est vexant, frustrant... Mais un bon moyen de passer le temps et de se faire du bien. Je quitte mon appartement, il fait déjà nuit mais il n'est pas tard, vingt deux heures à peine. Je souris en voyant mon chauffeur et ami qui m'attend comme à chaque fois. John Diggle est le seul en qui j'ai confiance, il travail pour moi depuis des années et malgré tout ce qu'il voit, toutes les femmes qu'il voit passer dans ma voiture ou chez moi, il ne me juge pas, ne me dit rien... Il sait que je n'aime pas cette vie, mais que c'est tout ce dont je suis capable.

- _Prêt ?_

 _\- Oui, on ne peut plus._

Il me sourit et m'ouvre la portière, je secoue la tête et me tourne vers ma moto, il ferme les yeux et sourit encore plus avant de monter dans la voiture. Je monte sur ma moto, met mon casque et démarre, je vois dans le rétroviseur que John me suit, comme à chaque fois. Je me garde devant la boîte de nuit que j'ai fait construire l'an dernier, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas qu'elle marcherait à ce point mais c'est le cas, elle est ouverte tout les soirs et attire du monde même en semaine, le week-end je suis obligé de limiter le nombre de personnes si je ne veux pas avoir de soucis avec la sécurité de mes clients.

Je me gare et descends de moto, John me suit et entre avec moi dans la boîte, le vigile nous salue et nous souhaite une bonne soirée. J'espère qu'elle va être bonne. Une fois rentrés, John me laisse et va se poster dans le salon VIP, de là haut, il peut tout voir, il remarque quand ça ne va pas et prévient les vigiles sans attendre. Il assure toujours.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant une femme qui pourrait occuper ma soirée, c'est idiot de penser comme ça mais c'est ce que je ressens, j'ai besoin d'une femme qui me fasse du bien comme je lui en fait. Je repère un groupe de femmes au loin, elles discutent mais l'une d'elle me regarde en me souriant, elle est pas mal, brune les cheveux aux épaules, elle porte une robe noire courte, je souris et lui fais un signe de tête l'invitant à me rejoindre, elle se tourne vers ses amies, celles ci cessent leurs conversations et me regardent avant de sourire, la brune se sépare d'elle et se dirige vers moi, j'attends qu'elle arrive, pose une main dans son dos et l'invite à prendre un verre, je ne suis pas étonnée de voir qu'elle accepte.

Je demande au barman de nous servir deux vodka, la fille avale son verre d'une traite, elle semble habituée à boire comme ça. Je prends le mien et l'avale aussi. Elle me donne son nom mais je dois dire que je n'en ai rien à faire. Elle se rapproche et pose sa main sur ma cuisse, je me tends, je pense qu'elle veut la même chose que moi et ça me rassure, je suis déjà tombé sur des filles qui voulaient se la jouer romantique et ça m'énerve, je ne suis pas comme ça, je passais la nuit avec elle et elles se montraient insistantes en voyant que je ne voulais pas les revoir. La fille se penche vers moi et s'approche de mon oreille.

 _\- Je viens de rompre et je veux juste m'envoyer en l'air... Pas d'inquiétude._

Cette fois s'en est trop, je ne tiens plus, j'avale le second verre que le barman vient de me servir, je me lève et attire la fille contre moi, je pose ma main dans son dos prêt à l'entraîner dans un coin et à lui donner ce que nous voulons tout les deux.

Je l'entraîne avec moi quand je sens quelqu'un me bousculer, je lâche ma proie de la soirée et me retourne, je vois une jeune femme sur le sol, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Je sais que je me conduis comme un salaud avec les femmes mais je ne peux pas laisser cette femme ainsi alors qu'elle est peut-être blessée, je me baisse et lui prends la main.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

Je cri à cause de la musique, je veux être sur qu'elle va bien, elle lève la tête vers moi, acquiesce et tente de se relever. Je la retiens et l'aide à se mettre debout, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Elle est debout devant moi, sa tenue est classique mais merde ce qu'elle est belle, mille fois plus que la fille qui attend que je la prenne. Elle a de long cheveux blonds qui lui tombent dans le dos et un regard bleu à vous couper le souffle, elle est magnifique. Je l'aide à s'asseoir sur un siège au bar et fais signe au barman de lui offrir à boire, ce n'est pas mon genre mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, si je n'avais pas cette fille qui m'attendait je tenterais ma chance avec elle. Mais je ne peux pas, elle est si belle, elle doit avoir quelqu'un, ou alors elle ne veux pas de coup d'un soir. Je m'éloigne et viens reprendre la taille de la fille dont je ne peux pas me souvenir le nom, elle me semble fade face à la femme qui m'a foncé dessus mais j'ai besoin de me lâcher, le contact avec cette belle inconnue m'a excitée plus que je ne le pensais.

J'entraîne la fille vers le fond de la boîte, je sais que personne n'y va jamais, c'est privé. La fille regarde autour d'elle avant de se tourner vers moi, elle veut ouvrir la bouche mais je n'attends pas qu'elle parle, je la plaque contre le mur tout en retirant mon pantalon et mon caleçon qui atterrissent au bas de mes cheville, j'enfile un préservatif et la prend dans mes bras.

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Ne demandez pas !_

Je la prends sans ménagement et la martèle contre le mur cherchant à en finir au plus vite, elle gémit à chacun de mes coups et j'ai honte de penser à cette femme qui m'a bousculé, je pense à ses cheveux blonds qui doivent être si doux, je pense à ses yeux bleus qui pétilleraient si je la prenais de cette façon, j'entends sa voix qui crierait dans mes oreilles alors que je la ferais jouir. Oh putain ça doit être bon d'être en elle ! J'accélère et gémis fortement, je viens de jouir et je ne sais même pas si cette fille l'a fait aussi. Je me retire d'elle sans lui adresser un regard, je retire le préservatif que je jette dans le toilette qui se trouve derrière une porte, je tire le chasse d'eau et me rhabille, cette fille en fait de même, elle respire vite, je pense qu'elle a passé un bon moment, je n'attends pas et quitte cet endroit sans lui adresser un autre regard. C'était bon, mais j'ai connu mieux.

Le reste de la soirée se passe bien, les clients partent au fur et à mesure, j'ai revu la fille que je me suis envoyé partir avec un autre gars, ça me rassure, au moins elle ne veut pas d'attache. Alors que tout les clients sont presque partis, je vois cette femme blonde assise au bar, elle est toujours là ? Je m'approche d'elle.

 _\- Vous êtes encore là ?_

Elle se tourne et me fait un sourire que je trouve radieux, elle hoche la tête mais je me pose des questions.

 _\- Elle n'a pas bougé Oliver..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Elle doit vouloir ce que cette fille voulait, elle doit vouloir que je l'entraîne dans un coin de la boîte et que je la prenne et la fasse crier et bien même si je suis fatigué, je pense que je peux lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Je m'apprête à parler mais elle me devance.

 _\- Je voulais juste rester un peu plus longtemps._

Je le regarde et c'est fou ce qu'elle est belle, magnifique, elle se lève de son siège et s'apprête à partir quand je la vois trébucher en poussant un cri de douleur, elle manque de tomber mais j'ai de bons réflexes et je peux la retenir par le bras.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Je pose la question mais son cri et la façon dont elle a de marcher me font comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas, elle doit souffrir.

 _\- Ma cheville... Je me la suis tordue en tombant toute à l'heure... Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler un taxi s'il vous plaît ?_

Elle s'est blessée ? Merde... Je demande au barman de me donner ma veste, il est hors de question qu'elle rentre seule chez elle alors qu'elle est blessée, ce quartier n'est pas sur et encore moins pour une femme seule... Et puis je ne vais pas mentir, j'aimerais qu'elle me fasse monter chez elle et que je lui montre ce que c'est qu'un homme qui la désir.

 _\- Je vous ramène._

 _\- Oh non ! Un taxi ça ira bien..._

 _\- C'est de ma faute, je vous dois bien ça._

 _\- Je vous ai foncé dessus, c'est de ma faute._

Elle semble mal à l'aise, la pauvre, je me rapproche de son corps, merde c'est fou l'effet qu'elle a sur moi... S'il ne restait pas de clients dans le bar je l'aurais brise sans attendre.

 _\- Disons que c'est de notre faute à tout les deux... Laissez-moi vous aider._

Je lui souris, je suis sincère je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre seule et encore moins qu'elle trouve un homme d'ici la fin de la nuit qui pourrait avoir ce que je veux, hors de question ! Je l'aide à marcher, elle semble avoir mal mais j'espère qu'elle me laissera la prendre quand même, je ferais tout, elle n'aura pas à faire le moindre effort. Une fois dehors je lui demande son adresse qu'elle me donne, c'est un bon quartier et elle n'habite pas trop loin de chez moi, c'est étonnant que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je me dirige vers ma moto mais elle s'arrête quand elle la voit. Je me tourne vers elle.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas m'appeler un taxi ?_

Je souris et lui tends le casque, elle a peur, elle n'a sans doute jamais posé son joli derrière sur une moto.

 _\- J'irais doucement si vous avez peur._

Elle hésite mais prendre le casque et par le mettre sur sa tête. Je l'aide à monter sur la moto avant de m'installer devant elle et de démarrer. Sur le trajet je ne pense qu'à la soirée qui va se poursuivre dans son appartement, j'ai hâte de la sentir sous mes doigts, sous ma langue, sous mon corps tout entier, j'accélère avant de me souvenir qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise, elle n'a rien dit, je pense qu'elle se sent plus à l'aise. Une fois chez elle, je descends de moto et l'aide à en faire autant, elle a l'air de mieux tenir sur sa cheville même si en la voyant je jurerais qu'elle est cassée.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien... Vous m'offrez un verre ?_

Allez dis oui, tu verras ce sera le pied, ce sera une fin de soirée mémorable, je vais te faire crier mon prénom encore et encore, tu ne pourras même pas te relever demain tellement je vais te prendre fort, dis oui et tu comprendras ce que c'est que de prendre son pied.

\- _Non, vous devriez rentrer, il est tard. Bonne nuit et merci encore._

Quoi ?! Elle ne veut pas ? Mais merde pourquoi ? Je suis déjà prêt pour elle, si je m'écoutais je la prendrais sur le champ afin de la faire changer d'avis ! Elle s'éloigne après m'avoir sourit, je veux la rattraper mais je ne peux pas, je me sens comme cloué sur place, incapable de faire un seul mouvement, pourtant j'en ai envie. Mais non, je me contente de la regarder entrer chez elle en boitant, une fois hors de ma vue, j'enfourche ma moto et démarre en direction de mon appartement. Mon esprit est hanté par cette femme qui a refusé de m'appartenir, je ne la reverrais sans doute pas et je sais que je passerais vite à une autre... Mais dans le fond je pense que j'aurais toujours une part de moi qui aurait voulu la posséder elle et pas une autre.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur le lit, je ferme les yeux et me met à repenser à elle... Je ne connais pas son nom mais je le voudrais, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je veux connaître le nom d'une femme que j'ai envie de posséder. Je repense à notre « accident », j'ai senti son corps contre le mien, senti son odeur enivrante que je sens encore autour de moi. J'ai senti ses mains serrer mon torse quand on était sur ma moto, elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de la vitesse, c'est pour ça que j'ai ralenti... Tout son corps à toucher le mien et j'aurais voulu toucher le sien, j'aurais voulu la posséder, la serrer, l'embrasser, la pénétrer... Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, je ne la verrais sans doute plus jamais, je n'entendrais plus sa voix... Et pour la première fois depuis des années, je m'endors en me disant... Que j'aurais aimé la revoir.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ce point de vue ? Si j'ai plein de reviews je vous donne la suite lundi sans faute !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite de votre fic avec le chapitre 03 du point de vue de Félicity.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer, merci à tous pour vos reviews, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Voilà quatre jours que j'ai rejoins cette entreprise, j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des années, j'essaye de ne pas trop me mêler à mes collègues, je ne veux pas être tentée de leur mentir s'ils apprennent la vérité. Je travaille au département informatique, je suis un peu déçue, je suis loin d'Oliver et je ne sais pas comment l'aborder, lui parler, je ne veux pas m'imposer, le forcer à me faire confiance, notre lien doit s'établir de manière naturelle, ce ne sera pas facile et se sera sans doute très long, mais ce n'est pas grave, je dois y arriver. Ce qui est géniale par contre, c'est que même si je ne suis sur terre que depuis quatre jours, j'ai l'impression de tout connaître de mon métier, je sais répondre à toutes les demandes, je sais réparer les ordinateurs... Je remercie le ciel d'être un ange, c'est pratique.

Je suis en train de régler un soucis, mon stylo rouge dans la bouche quand j'entends quelqu'un entrer, je me tourne et lâche mon stylo quand je vois Oliver est face à moi... Je pensais attendre la fin de la semaine pour retourner lui parler mais ça me va aussi.

 _\- Vous..._

Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Oui, moi... Je peux vous aider ?_

Il semble hésiter à me parler, je vois qu'il tient un ordinateur dans la main, je lui montre du doigt, il s'approche et le pose à côté de moi.

 _\- Il ne s'allume plus... On m'a dit que vous vous y connaissiez._

Je souris, ouvre le PC et le branche au mien afin de savoir ce qu'il a. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, comment essayer de gagner sa confiance. Je tente de réparer son ordinateur, il est silencieux, on reste ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse enfin à ouvrir son ordinateur, je lance un scan afin que ses soucis ne se reproduisent pas.

 _\- Votre cheville va mieux ?_

Je lui souris et me tourne vers lui.

 _\- Oui, je n'ai plus mal, merci._

On reste silencieux le temps que le scan se termine, l'ordinateur était blindé de virus, je me débarrasse de tout avant de le mettre à jour et de le refermer, je le tends à Oliver qui le prend avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau.

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi, ça ne vous coûte rien._

 _\- Non... Je le sais... Mais à vous oui..._

Je me lève, j'ai fini ma journée, je prends ma veste que j'enfile avant de prendre mon sac, je veux qu'il me suive, qu'il me parle, j'espère qu'il va le faire, je veux qu'il se pose des questions sur moi, qu'il veuille me connaître et ainsi, je pourrais tout savoir de lui et faire de mon mieux pour l'aider. Oliver m'attrape le bras, sans non plus me faire mal, je me retourne, il semble furieux, son regard est froid, mais je sais que c'est le regard qu'il a en temps normal.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis comme ces femmes avec qui vous avez l'habitude d'être... Je ne le suis pas... Et je sais ce qui se passera si je disais oui... Je ne veux pas._

Il me relâche, je quitte mon bureau après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, je pense avoir touché un point sensible, c'est déjà un bon point. Je franchi les couloirs en souhaitant une bonne soirée à mes collègues qui me sourient, j'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et je rentre dedans une fois que celui ci est arrivé, les portes se referment quand je vois Oliver s'y faufiler. Je souris heureuse de voir qu'il m'a suivi, je pense avoir attiré son attention.

 _\- Vous avez eu chaud._

 _\- Je tiens à m'excuser._

Je hausse les sourcils, je ne pensais pas qu'il commencerait par me présenter des excuses, bien au contraire mais ça me plaît.

 _\- De quoi vous excusez-vous ?_

 _\- De vous avoir mal jugé._

Je souris, encore un bon point pour moi, même si son regard triste me brise le cœur au sens propre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur est aussi compressé quand je vois son regard, quand je l'entends me parler... Est-ce que je partage sa douleur ? Si c'est le cas, je le plains... Parce qu'il doit vraiment souffrir.

 _\- Venez prendre un verre... Je vous jure qu'il ne se passera rien d'autre._

 _\- Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Je sais qui vous êtes... En plus d'être mon patron... Ce n'est pas votre genre..._

Les portes s'ouvrent, je sors, je sais qui est Oliver Queen, je n'ai rien lu sur internet, je ne veux pas être influencée par les fausses rumeurs de ces journalistes qui n'écrivent que ce qu'ils voient. Mais je sais qu'il couche avec toutes les filles qu'il croise, qu'il ne s'engage jamais, qu'un verre se termine souvent dans son lit et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme toutes ces filles, je veux qu'il finisse par me voir comme une amie... J'entends des pas derrière moi, je sais que c'est lui, il me suit. J'arrive à ma voiture, j'ai du m'en acheter une, elle est plutôt sympa même si j'aurais préféré m'en passer. Je l'ouvre et me tourne vers lui.

 _\- Oliver, arrêtez... Si vous voulez une femme ce soir, vous en trouverez une... Mais ce ne sera pas moi._

 _\- Je le sais... Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Pas ce soir..._

Je lui souris et hoche la tête, j'espère qu'il est honnête mais s'il veut juste prendre un verre pourquoi pas, je le suis et me voilà de nouveau sur sa moto, il me conduit à la boîte de nuit, un endroit neutre ça me rassure, c'est qu'il est honnête sur ce qu'il veut ce soir. Il me demande d'aller dans le salon privé situé en haut, il fait signe à l'homme qui surveille l'entrée et je peux y monter. J'arrive dans une petite pièce avec des fauteuils, je m'assois sur celui situé le plus au fond, je sens que cette soirée va être le début de tout... Il finira par me faire confiance, et peu importe le temps que ça prendra, j'arriverais à lui rendre l'éclat que ses yeux méritent.

Oliver remonte avec deux verre de cocktails... Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je ne bois pas... Il me sourit et le pose devant moi.

 _\- C'est sans alcool._

 _\- Merci._

J'avale une gorgée, c'est sucré et doux, c'est assez bon. Oliver a pris une bière et s'est assis près de moi, il avale aussi une gorgée tout en me regardant.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Je souris encore plus, au moins il est direct.

 _\- Félicity Smoak, employée dans votre entreprise._

 _\- Non je veux dire... L'autre soir... Quand je vous ai vu... Vous n'étiez pas comme les autres... Vous avez été la seule de la soirée... A ne pas vous intéresser à moi. Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai personne... Mais..._

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, je sais que je dois être honnête mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je soupire, je vais lui dire, de toute façon au pire je retournerais là haut et j'attendrais qu'on veuille bien me donner une autre chance, si ça se trouve Oliver Queen est un cas désespéré.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vivez comme ça c'est tout... Vous êtes riche, séduisant et attentionné et ne dites pas le contraire, si vous ne l'étiez pas, vous n'auriez pas été inquiet pour ma cheville._

J'ai été surprise quant il m'a demandé si ma cheville allait bien plus tôt dans la journée, je ne pensais pas qu'il se souviendrait de moi et encore moins qu'il se souviendrait de ma cheville douloureuse. Il sourit et n'ajoute rien.

 _\- Vous pouvez trouvez une femme digne de vous, je le sais, elle est quelque part, et si ça se trouve vous l'avez déjà rencontré._

Il serre les poings, oups je pense que je l'ai énervé, je suis prête à m'excuser quand il se lève. J'ai touché un point sensible... Je veux m'excuser mais il prend la parole avant que je ne dise quoi que ce que soit.

 _\- Vous ne me connaissez pas !_

 _\- Non mais vous m'avez demandé, et j'ai répondu, si ça ne vous plaît pas, tant pis._

Je me lève, sans même finir ma boisson, je pense qu'il ne veut pas changer et je m'en fiche après tout, je vais leur dire que j'abandonne, même si je reste coincée aux portes du paradis, je ne veux pas rester près de cet homme qui n'en a rien à faire de sa vie. Je quitte le club sans attendre, j'ai envie de marcher, je suis en colère, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je m'arrête et lève la tête afin de dire ce que je pense aux anges responsable de ce désastre.

 _\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas m'aider... Mais ça ne va pas être facile... Il ne veut pas changer de vie, il pense être heureux comme ça... Je vais faire de mon mieux... Mais gardez-moi une place en enfer... Je pense que je vais devoir y aller en fin de compte..._

Je sais que je n'aurais pas de réponse, mais je sais aussi qu'ils vont me laisser le temps, ils ne sont pas pressés, il faudrait que je leur demande de rentrer pour quitter ce monde. Je soupire, les humains sont obstinés et je sais que Oliver ne me laissera pas l'aider sans que je me batte pour lui, je souris et lève les yeux vers le ciel en promettant de me battre et de tout faire pour qu'Oliver Queen retrouve le sourire. Je continue ma route quand je sens quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et me plaquer contre un mur, mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur tout à coup... Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais été confronté à la violence... J'avais presque oublié que les humaines peuvent se montrer brutaux et cruel. L'homme me plaque un peu plus contre le mur en collant son corps au mien, ça me dégoutte. Il approche son visage du mien, je sens son souffle contre ma peau.

 _\- Allez ma belle, tu me donnes..._

Je tente de me rebeller, de me défendre et de l'envoyer au tapis mais je le sens s'éloigner de moi, je me retourne, pensant me retrouver face à mon agresseur mais c'est Oliver qui est là avec un homme que je ne connais pas, cet homme tient mon agresseur et a son portable collé à son oreille, je l'entends parler à la police. Oliver se rapproche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

Je regarde cet homme au sol, j'ai envie de le frapper, les gens ont toujours des clichés atroces sur les anges, on nous imagine gentil, innocent et faible, mais c'est tout le contraire, on est gentils c'est vrai, mais si on nous met en colère, nous sommes les premiers à contre attaquer et là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'en coller une belle à cette ordure.

 _\- Félicity !_

Je quitte l'homme des yeux et plonge mon regard dans celui d'Oliver. Il a l'air tellement inquiet, son regard est différent d'avant, juste un peu mais je m'en rends compte, il y a quelque chose de nouveau qui brille.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?_

Depuis quand il me tutoie ? Il a l'air d'avoir peur, il a eu peur pour moi ? Il ne me lâche pas, reste devant moi, ses mains sur mes joues, cherchant une réponse, je hoche la tête et lui fais un petit sourire.

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _\- Merci mon dieu..._

Il me serre contre lui, là je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas sa réaction, il y a dix minutes il m'en voulait, il était furieux après moi et là il me serre contre lui. Oliver me tient ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, je n'ose pas bouger de peur de briser l'instant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Il finit par me relâcher, il me fait un petit sourire et se se tourne vers son ami.

 _\- John tu restes avec lui, je la ramène._

 _\- Ok. A demain._

Oliver me soutient même si je n'en ai pas besoin, il me fait monter sur le siège passager d'une voiture... Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait une, je ne connais que sa moto... Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se fait dans le silence, je suis encore en colère contre lui mais je vois bien que Oliver est inquiet pour moi. Une fois chez moi je lui souhaite une bonne soirée et quitte la voiture mais il ne semble pas de cet avis, je l'entends fermer la portière de sa voiture et me suivre, il m'accompagne à l'intérieur sans me dire un mot, je ne dis rien non plus, il veut sans doute s'assurer de mon état, même si je vais bien. Je rentre chez moi et invite Oliver à s'installer, je retire mes chaussures et prend un verre de jus de fruit, j'en propose un à Oliver, il hoche la tête et me sourit, je lui ramène son verre et m'assois sur le canapé près de lui.

 _\- Tu es sure que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas... Je ne suis pas une faible femme Oliver, même si j'en ai l'air._

S'il savait de quoi je suis capable avec mes pouvoirs, il serait scotché sur place, mais je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas interdit mais je ne veux pas le faire fuir, s'il avait peur de moi et qu'il refusait que je l'approche, je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Pour le moment je me demande pourquoi il était là quand j'en ai eu besoin.

 _\- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?_

Il ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien, j'attends sa réponse. Il se tourne et me sourit.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser... De la façon dont je t'ai parlé... C'est juste... Que tu sembles me cerner... Me connaître alors que je ne sais rien de toi._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis une fille comme tu as l'habitude d'en voir._

 _\- Non... Et c'est ça qui m'intrigue..._

Je lui souris et avale une gorgée de mon jus de fruit, Oliver en fait de même, je commence à fatiguer mais je ne me sens pas capable de le mettre dehors.

 _\- J'ai été marié..._

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui, je n'ai lu ça nul part, je pensais qu'il était célibataire depuis toujours.

 _\- Je l'aimais... Laurel... Une fois mariés j'ai appris qu'elle me trompait, depuis des mois... Alors j'ai fais annuler notre mariage._

Je ne dis rien, de toute façon je n'ai rien à dire.

 _\- On a gardé notre mariage secret, à cause des journalistes... Mais quand je l'ai su, j'ai été tellement en colère que je suis parti, j'ai quitté la ville avec mon père et mon meilleur ami... Tommy conduisait... On a eu un accident... Il est mort sur le coup... Mon père aussi._

Oh mon dieu ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi son regard est triste, vide... Sa femme l'a trompé et son meilleur ami est mort, son père aussi... Il doit se sentir seul.

 _\- C'est depuis ce jour là que je vis comme ça... Je ne fais pas confiance aux femmes, elles en veulent à mon argent..._

Il est en colère en disant ça, je peux l'entendre, je comprends qu'il soit ainsi et je vais avoir du mal à lui apprendre que tout le monde n'est pas comme son ex-femme... D'ailleurs si je la croise cette garce, je jure qu'elle va me le payer ! Comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ? Lui faire autant de mal ? Ne sait-elle pas qu'elle l'a brisé ? Mais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de lui, je vais lui rendre son sourire. Oliver se tourne vers moi, son regard est adoucis, il me sourit.

 _\- Mais toi... Tu es différente, tu ne me veux pas comme les autres... Tu n'as pas cherché à me mettre dans ton lit... Pardonne-moi l'expression..._

Je souris, lui aussi, il se rapproche et me prend la main.

 _\- Je veux être avec toi... Mais pas comme tu le penses... Juste toi et moi... Comme deux amis... Je veux te faire confiance... Réapprends-moi à faire confiance..._

Je hoche la tête, je sais que je peux le faire, je ne sais pas si ça va suffire à le rendre heureux mais je dois le faire, pour lui et aussi pour moi. Il me demande si on peut se voir chez moi de temps en temps, juste entre amis, qu'il ne tentera rien d'autre, j'accepte, et puis j'apprendrais à le connaître un peu plus à chaque fois. Oliver se lève et me tend la main, je la prends alors qu'il m'attire contre lui, il passe ses bras dans mon dos, heureusement que je n'ai pas d'ailes... Elles ne sont visibles que là haut, pas sur terre. Oliver me relâche et me souhaite une bonne nuit, je lui réponds la même chose avant qu'il ne quitte mon appartement... Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie, il va me falloir du temps pour l'aider à guérir, mais je vais tout faire pour voir l'éclat que son regard mérite de refléter.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. Je vous posterais la suite mercredi si vous êtes sages lol**

 **A bientôt et lâchez vos reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, elles me font plaisir comme à chaque fois !**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà quatre jours que je suis rentré chez moi sans avoir eu ce que je voulais, quatre jours que je ne pense qu'à elle sans savoir pourquoi... Le lendemain j'ai essayé de sortir, de me trouver une fille comme je fais à chaque fois que je sors, mais je n'ai pas pu, pourtant une femme me faisait du gringue, elle me chauffait un max et j'étais prêt à me la faire... Mais je n'ai pas pu, je n'avais aucune envie d'elle, je restais de marbre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne cesse de penser à elle, à ses cheveux, à ses yeux, à son sourire... Je m'imagine caresser sa peau, la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire tout ce dont j'ai envie et tout ce qu'elle aimerait que je lui fasse.

Elle ne quitte pas mon esprit alors que je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais, j'ai demandé à mon barman si elle était une habituée, il m'a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait et qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom, ça me donne encore plus envie de la voir ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, je peux aller chez elle, sonner et lui parler, mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur, je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un harceleur, je dois faire les choses dans les règles et peut-être que j'aurais la chance de goûter à son corps.

Je dois me calmer ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce que je voudrais lui faire, je suis en voiture, prêt à aller au travail, il faut que je me calme !

 _\- Tu penses encore à elle ?_

Je soupire et regarde John qui conduit. Il me connaît mieux que personne et je l'adore mais il arrive un peu trop bien à me cerner. Je le connais depuis des années, au début je n'appréciais pas d'avoir un homme qui me suive partout mais malgré tout ce que j'ai fais, toutes les fois ou je lui ai faussé compagnie, il est resté, je ne le remercierais jamais assez. John sait quand quelque chose me tracasse, il sait comment je vis et pourtant il ne m'a jamais jugé, je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas mais il ne dit rien, tant que je ne me mets pas en danger il fait en sorte de ne pas se mêler de ma façon de vivre et encore une fois il sait que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude.

 _\- C'est plus fort que moi, elle m'obsède..._

 _\- Je peux être honnête ?_

Je ri franchement, John n'est pas du genre à se retenir quand il a quelque chose à dire.

 _\- Ça ne te gêne pas d'habitude._

Il rit aussi avant d'enclencher le clignotant et de s'engager dans le parking de l'entreprise.

 _\- Tu aurais déjà oublié cette fille si elle t'avait dit oui... Et tu le sais... Si elle t'obsède c'est parce que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais._

Je ne dis rien parce que je sais qu'il a raison, je ne me souviens d'aucune fille avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, ou alors vaguement, mais elle je la veux tellement... Je veux sentir son corps sous le mien, je veux l'entendre crier mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais.

 _\- Cette fille ne veut pas de toi... Passe à autre chose._

Je hoche la tête et sors de la voiture afin de me diriger vers l'entreprise. La journée se passe comme tout les jours, je rempli des dossiers, je subis deux réunions avant de me pencher sur mon ordinateur et de rentrer les dernières démarches faites pour améliorer la société. J'essaye de rentrer des données mais cet idiot refuse de m'obéir avant de s'éteindre sans que je puisse le rallumer. Je le prends et quitte mon bureau, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça me fait ça, je vais l'amener à un spécialiste du service informatique, ils sont compétents et vont vite me régler ce soucis.

Une fois au département je cherche un spécialiste, la secrétaire me dit qu'étant en fin de journée, ils sont déjà rentrés chez eux mais qu'il en reste une qui pourrait m'aider si elle n'a pas trop de travail. Je la remercie et me dirige vers le bureau qu'elle m'a indiqué, je frappe après avoir lu le nom, aucune réponse, je rentre et je vois une femme qui me tourne le dos avant de pivoter face à moi. Je n'ose plus bouger, plus respirer, c'est elle, elle est différente de l'autre soir mais c'est elle, la femme qui me hante depuis quatre jours, elle est là, juste en face de moi.

 _\- Vous..._

Je n'ai pas pu dire autre chose, mes mots sont restés bloqués dans ma gorge. Elle me sourit et hoche la tête.

 _\- Oui moi... Je peux vous aider ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'ai envie de lui parler d'autre chose que du travail mais je n'y arrive même pas, elle montre mon ordinateur du doigt. Je m'approche et le pose à côté d'elle.

 _\- Il ne s'allume plus... On m'a dit que vous vous y connaissiez._

Elle le prends et s'occupe de mon ordinateur, je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle, elle est belle, j'aime ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, j'aimerais passer une mains dans ses mèches et les caresser mais John a raison, cette fille ne veut pas de moi, je ne peux pas la forcer... Mais j'ai une soudaine envie de faire autre chose... J'aimerais l'inviter à prendre un verre, sans arrière pensée, la conduire au Verdant, partager un verre avec elle et discuter, ça ne me ressemble pas je sais... Mais pour elle je veux bien le faire. Pour elle je suis prêt à le faire. Je regarde rapidement sa cheville, je me souviens qu'elle avait l'air de souffrir l'autre soir, je fronce les sourcils en ne voyant aucune blessure.

 _\- Votre cheville va mieux ?_

Elle sourit et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Oui je n'ai plus mal, merci._

Elle continue de s'occuper de mon ordinateur, je n'aime pas savoir que le temps passe, je vais bientôt devoir partir, la laisser, mais je veux lui offrir un verre. Elle ferme mon ordinateur et le tends vers moi.

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Pourquoi, ça ne vous coûte rien._

 _\- Non... Je le sais... Mais à vous oui..._

De quoi elle parle ? Je ne comprends pas, si je lui propose c'est que je le veux, je dois demander des explications. Je la vois se lever, prendre sa veste et s'apprêter à partir, c'est la fin de la journée, je pense qu'elle a envie de rentrer mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, je l'attrape par le bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis comme ces femmes avec qui vous avez l'habitude d'être... Je ne le suis pas... Et je sais ce qui se passera si je disais oui... Je ne veux pas._

Je la relâche, elle quitte le bureau après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée, je reste figée sur place en repensant aux mots qu'elle vient de me dire, elle sait qui je suis et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'évite mais je ne veux pas qu'elle continue de me voir comme ça, je veux qu'elle comprenne que je veux devenir quelqu'un d'autre, en tout cas quand je serais avec elle. Je quitte son bureau et me dirige vers l'ascenseur en courant, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie. Je la vois, les portes se referme et j'ai tout juste le temps de me glisser à l'intérieur.

 _\- Vous avez eu chaud._

 _\- Je tiens à m'excuser._

Oui, je dois le faire, parce que je l'ai jugée sans la connaître, je suis un salaud avec les femmes mais ce n'est pas pour autant que toutes les femmes sont pareilles. Cette femme n'est pas comme les autres, elle ne veut pas de moi comme ça et je dois m'excuser envers elle de l'avoir considéré comme telle.

 _\- De quoi vous excusez-vous ?_

 _\- De vous avoir mal jugé._

Elle me sourit, j'aime son sourire et j'espère que c'est bon point pour moi. Je dois lui demander de venir prendre ce verre une dernière fois et cette fois je dois lui faire comprendre que je veux juste prendre un verre.

 _\- Venez prendre un verre... Je vous jure qu'il ne se passera rien d'autre._

 _\- Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Je sais qui vous êtes... En plus d'être mon patron... Ce n'est pas votre genre..._

Elle quitte l'ascenseur sans me dire un mot, mon cœur se compresse, elle me juge à cause de mon passé, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser partir sans avoir prouver que je suis honnête, je la suis d'un pas rapide alors qu'elle se rend à sa voiture, je l'entends l'ouvrir avant de se retourner vers moi.

 _\- Oliver, arrêtez... Si vous voulez une femme ce soir, vous en trouverez une... Mais ce ne sera pas moi._

 _\- Je le sais... Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux... Pas ce soir..._

Et je suis sincère, je ne veux rien d'autre, je veux juste prendre un verre et apprendre à la connaître, j'espère qu'elle va accepter, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté durant le temps qu'elle n'a pas prononcé un mot mais elle hoche la tête en souriant, elle accepte ! Je la conduis à ma voiture et la fais monter avant de prendre la direction du Verdant, le trajet se fait dans le silence, elle est nerveuse, je le sais, une fois sur place je viens lui ouvrir la porte avant de la conduire vers l'entrée et la fais entrer avec moi sans prêter un regard aux filles qui veulent rentrer. Je lui demande de m'attendre dans le salon VIP et fais signe au vigile devant l'escalier de la laisser passer, je la regarde s'éloigner et commande deux boissons, je me prends une bière et lui commande un cocktail sans alcool, elle n'est déjà pas à l'aise, je ne veux pas en rajouter en lui servant quelque chose qui pourrait la rendre malade. Une fois nos boissons servies je les prends et me dirige vers elle, j'ai envie de la voir à un point que je ne pensais pas cela possible. Une fois avec elle, je pose le verre devant elle, elle semble hésiter à me dire qu'elle ne boit pas, je souris et prends les devant.

 _\- C'est sans alcool._

 _\- Merci._

Elle avale une gorgée et fait un petit sourire, je pense qu'elle apprécie ce que j'ai choisi pour elle.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Elle me sourit encore plus, je pense que ma question l'amuse.

 _\- Félicity Smoak, employée dans votre entreprise._

 _\- Non je veux dire... L'autre soir... Quand je vous ai vu... Vous n'étiez pas comme les autres... Vous avez été la seule de la soirée... A ne pas vous intéresser à moi. Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non, je n'ai personne... Mais..._

Je suis heureux de sa réponse, même si je ne veux pas la traiter comme les autres femmes j'aime le fait qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie, je ne veux pas qu'un autre ait le droit de la toucher comme j'en ai envie.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Parle-moi, je veux savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça, je suis curieux et j'ai besoin de réponse.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vivez comme ça c'est tout... Vous êtes riche, séduisant et attentionné et ne dites pas le contraire, si vous ne l'étiez pas, vous n'auriez pas été inquiet pour ma cheville._

Je souris, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'ai d'avoir mal à sa cheville et je m'inquiétais des complications qu'elle pourrait avoir, après tout c'est en partie de ma faute si elle a été blessé.

 _\- Vous pouvez trouvez une femme digne de vous, je le sais, elle est quelque part, et si ça se trouve vous l'avez déjà rencontré._

Je serre les poings, comment peut-elle me parler comme ça ?! Elle ne me connaît pas ! Elle ne sait rien de moi ou de ma vie ! Je vois qu'elle veut présenter des excuses mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

 _\- Vous ne me connaissez pas !_

 _\- Non mais vous m'avez demandé, et j'ai répondu, si ça ne vous plaît pas, tant pis._

Elle se lève et s'en va sans que je ne puisse rien dire, de toute façon je ne veux rien dire, je suis tellement en colère contre ce qu'elle vient de me dire, elle ne sait rien de moi et se permet de me juger, je tape du poing sur la table avant de me lever.

 _\- Elle a raison tu sais..._

Je me tourne et me retrouve face à John, je me calme aussitôt, je sais qu'elle a raison, je sais que je gâche ma vie, que je fous tout en l'air mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, comment faire pour qu'une femme n'en veuille pas qu'à mon argent ou à mon corps... Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour changer...

 _\- Cette fille pourrait te faire du bien... Elle pourrait te mettre du plomb dans le crâne et te faire comprendre que tu mérites mieux._

Je baisse les yeux vers le verre qu'elle n'a pas terminé, John a raison, cette fille, Félicity n'y est pour rien et je veux la revoir, demain j'irais m'excuser et lui dire qu'elle a vu juste. Je fais signe à John de me suivre, je veux rentrer chez moi et dormir. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fait dans le silence, je ne veux pas montrer à John à quel point je suis furieux contre moi même de juger Félicity qui n'a fait que répondre à une question, je dois m'excuser si je veux passer du temps avec elle.

J'entends du bruit, je lève la tête et vois un homme plaquer une femme contre un mur... Ces cheveux blonds, cette tenue... C'est elle ! Je fonce vers lui sans attendre, John sur mes talons, si ce salaud la touche je jure qu'il va me la payer ! J'arrive près de lui, pose une main sur son épaule et le tire un arrière, John le rattrape et le maintien au sol, son portable collé à l'oreille pendant que je vais vers Félicity, une fois près d'elle, je n'attends pas avant de poser mes mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

Elle regarde l'homme que maintient John, elle a du avoir peur... Je suis heureux d'être passé là à ce moment, je n'imagine pas ce que ce salaud aurait pu lui faire... Mais merde pourquoi elle ne me répond pas !

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle quitte cette ordure des yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien, elle a de si beaux yeux, elle est magnifique, je résiste à l'envie de plonger sur ses lèvres, je ne peux pas, elle n'est pas comme ça et je dois lui prouver que je ne le serais plus.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?_

Je me rends compte que je viens de la tutoyer, je n'avais pas prévu ça mais tant pis, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

 _\- Je vais bien._

 _\- Merci mon dieu..._

Je suis heureux, je la serre contre moi tout en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, je pense qu'elle est perdue, qu'elle ne comprends pas ma réaction mais ça m'est égal, je veux juste la serrer contre moi pendant un moment, même si ça ne dure pas. Je la relâche au bout de longues secondes avant de me tourner vers mon ami.

 _\- John tu restes avec lui, je la ramène._

 _\- Ok. A demain._

Je la soutiens du mieux que je peux tout en la conduisant à ma voiture, je la fais monter et me place derrière le volant, je ne dis pas un mot, j'ai eu peur... Je dois le reconnaître, j'ai eu peur qu'il lui arrive malheur, que ce type pose ses mains sur elle de la pire façon qu'il soit mais je suis arrivé à temps, heureusement. Une fois chez elle, elle descend de voiture après m'avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, elle ferme la portière et s'en va mais il est hors de question que je la laisse rentrer toute seule après ce qu'elle vient de vivre, je la suis sans attendre, elle ne dit rien et je sais qu'elle ne va pas être d'accord. En fin de compte elle ne dit rien, elle me fait rentrer chez elle et m'invite à m'installer avant de me proposer un jus de fruit, je souris, je savais qu'elle ne buvait pas, j'accepte son offre avec plaisir. Elle me le ramène et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

 _\- Tu es sure que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas... Je ne suis pas une faible femme Oliver, même si j'en ai l'air._

Je suis rassurée et je souris encore quand elle me dit ça, en effet elle n'a pas l'air d'être une faible femme, elle a l'air forte, plus que toutes celles que j'ai rencontré, je suis heureux de l'avoir ramené chez elle.

 _\- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?_

J'ouvre la bouche sans rien dire, que puis-je faire de toute façon ? Lui avouer que je suis inquiet pour elle ? Que je veux l'avoir près de moi ? Non je ne peux pas... Autant commencer par le début.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser... De la façon dont je t'ai parlé... C'est juste... Que tu sembles me cerner... Me connaître alors que je ne sais rien de toi._

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis une fille comme tu as l'habitude d'en voir._

 _\- Non... Et c'est ça qui m'intrigue..._

Je bois un peu de jus de fruit, cette fille est intrigante, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de lui dévoiler ce qui pèse, j'ai envie de lui dire ce secret que je garde ancré en moi depuis toutes ces années, je n'en parle à personne, il n'y a que John qui sait la vérité sur cette partie de ma vie.

 _\- J'ai été marié..._

Elle se tourne vers moi, elle doit être surprise, en même temps personne ne le sait.

 _\- Je l'aimais... Laurel... Une fois mariés j'ai appris qu'elle me trompait, depuis des mois... Alors j'ai fais annuler notre mariage._

Je serre le poing en repensant à cette période si difficile de ma vie... J'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais vivre cette période de ma vie.

 _\- On a gardé notre mariage secret, à cause des journalistes... Mais quand je l'ai su, j'ai été tellement en colère que je suis parti, j'ai quitté la ville avec mon père et mon meilleur ami... Tommy conduisait... On a eu un accident... Il est mort sur le coup... Mon père aussi._

Les gens savent pour mon père ou Tommy mais pas pour mon mariage, et d'ailleurs personne ne me parle jamais d'eux... Comme si c'était devenu un sujet tabou.

 _\- C'est depuis ce jour là que je vis comme ça... Je ne fais pas confiance aux femmes, elles en veulent à mon argent..._

Je suis en colère, je sais qu'elle s'en rend compte, je repense à ces femmes qui veulent juste que je leur paye des verres et que je les fasses jouir, je les déteste ces femmes et quand j'ai rencontré Félicity, je pensais qu'elle était comme les autres, mais non... Elle m'a prouvé qu'elle était différente et j'aime ça... Je dois lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec elle, je veux ce que je n'ai jamais eu avec une femme... Je veux une confiance mutuelle... Je veux qu'elle soit près de moi et qu'elle veuille le rester.

 _\- Mais toi... Tu es différente, tu ne me veux pas comme les autres... Tu n'as pas cherché à me mettre dans ton lit... Pardonne-moi l'expression..._

Elle me sourit, je me rapproche et lui prends la main.

 _\- Je veux être avec toi... Mais pas comme tu le penses... Juste toi et moi... Comme deux amis... Je veux te faire confiance... Réapprends-moi à faire confiance..._

Elle hoche la tête, je suis heureux, elle accepte. Je lui demande si je peux venir la voir ici de temps en temps, entre amis, je lui promets de ne rien tenter, je veux apprendre à la connaître, qu'elle apprenne à me connaître elle aussi et qu'elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas le genre d'homme que je montre aux autres femme. Je me lève et lui tends la main, elle la prend et je l'attire contre moi tout en passant mes bras dans son dos. Je reste ainsi un moment, elle me serre aussi contre elle. Je finis par la relâcher et lui souhaite une bonne nuit, elle en fait de même et je quitte son appartement. Je rejoins ma voiture le cœur léger, un sourire aux lèvres, pour la première fois depuis des années, une femme m'accepte tel que je suis et refuse l'homme que j'ai tenté d'être depuis ce jour où tout a basculé.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre du point de vue d'Oliver ? J'ai apprécié l'écrire =)**

 **A bientôt si vous êtes sages et à vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, voici la suite de votre fic ! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le précédent, mais bon tant pis, je ne peux pas plaire à chaque fois.**

 **Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'installe le pop-corn sur la table basse, Oliver ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il est venu chez moi après avoir arrêté mon agresseur, et donc déjà deux mois que je suis terre. Je m'adapte petit à petit à ce monde mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas facile de se faire passer pour une autre personne. Oliver passe me voir deux fois par semaine, on parle de tout et de rien. Il m'a demandé de lui parler de mon passée, je lui répondu que je ne m'en souviens pas, que j'ai vécu un drame qui m'a fait perdre la totalité de mes souvenirs et que je ne veux pas savoir qui je suis... Je ne veux pas apprendre que j'ai eu une mauvaise vie, Oliver a comprit et m'a promit de ne plus me demander quoi que ce soit. Je m'en veux de ne rien pouvoir lui révéler alors que lui m'a parlé de sa vie.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré Laurel au lycée, il était sorti plusieurs fois avec elle sans que ce soit sérieux, ils se sont séparés pendant près de cinq ans avant de se retrouver il y a quatre ans, Oliver l'a demandé en mariage l'année d'après, elle a accepté, il était heureux et pensait que ça durerait, une semaine après leur mariage alors qu'ils allaient partir en lune de miel, il l'a trouvé en train de coucher avec un type à son bureau... Quand son père l'a appris il lui a proposé un voyage entre homme avec son meilleur ami Tommy, ils avaient fait trois cent kilomètres, Tommy était au volant quand un poids lourd les a percuté, Oliver qui était à l'arrière est le seul survivant, il ne se souvient de rien, il appelait Tommy et son père mais il a comprit qu'ils étaient mort... Il se souvient juste de l'explosion de la voiture et ensuite le trou noir. Il a été trois mois dans le coma et a eu de nombreuses opérations, il n'aime pas montrer ses cicatrices, il garde son T shirt à chaque fois qu'il est avec une fille... Quand il s'est réveillé de son coma, sa mère lui a appris que sa sœur était partie avec son petit ami, au début il était furieux contre elle, mais en rentrant chez lui il a trouvé une lettre de sa sœur qui lui disait qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle refusait que leur mère dicte sa vie, qu'elle voulait être heureuse avec son petit ami, Roy et qu'elle reviendrait quand sa mère arrêterait de vouloir tout gérer... Mais ça n'a pas été le cas... Théa est revenue l'an dernier mais la mère d'Oliver lui a dit qu'elle refusait de la voir... Oliver ne comprends pas et a d'ailleurs coupé les ponts avec sa mère, Théa a gardé contact avec son frère mais n'est pas revenue le voir depuis.

Il était tellement mal en me racontant tout ça, il a pleuré, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai laissé pleuré, ça a duré des heures, je pense que ça lui a fais du bien de pleurer comme ça dans mes bras et depuis ce jour là, il sourit plus, comme si me parler avait fissuré une partie de son cœur de pierre.

Je sais que Oliver n'est pas sauvé, sinon je serais repartie depuis longtemps, mais je pense être en bonne voie, il se confie à moi et est de meilleure humeur la journée, je le sais, il vient me voir tout les jours pour qu'on déjeune ensemble, je sais que ça fait jaser pas mal de personnes mais ça m'est égale, Oliver Queen n'est pas ce qu'ils croient, c'est un homme bien qui a souffert et qui a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui.

J'entends frapper, je souris et vais ouvrir, je ne suis pas surprise de me retrouver face à Oliver, je lui souris, il me rend mon sourire, John me salue et redescend, je lui ai déjà proposé de passer la soirée avec nous mais il refuse à chaque fois alors j'arrête de le faire. Oliver entre chez moi, pose un baiser sur ma joue et me serre contre lui, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir, mon cœur s'emballant comme à chaque fois. Je lui propose quatre films et il en choisit deux, ce soir ce sera donc Die Hard 1 et 2. Je lance le premier film pendant qu'on mange les repas chinois qu'Oliver a apporté.

 _\- Tu ne m'as jamais dis... Comment tu as rencontré John ?_

 _\- Après mon coma... J'avais besoin d'un chauffeur... Je ne voulais voir personne mais il est tenace... On est devenu amis, et il n'est pas reparti depuis._

 _\- Je suis contente, il est génial._

 _\- Il t'aime beaucoup aussi._

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est difficile de ne pas le faire._

Si je pouvais rougir, je suis sure que je le ferais, un des avantage à être un ange, mine de rien j'ai du mal à croire que je vis sur terre depuis des semaines et que je ne m'en lasse pas. Je baisse le regard, je m'en veux quand même, Oliver me dit tout et moi je ne peux pas...

 _\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- C'est juste..._

J'hésite, pourtant j'en ai envie. Oliver se rapproche et me prend la main.

 _\- Je te l'ai dis... J'aime me confier à toi... Je sais que tu me caches des choses mais ça ne fait rien... Parce que je sais que tu te soucies de moi, et que jamais tu ne me feras de mal..._

 _\- Je te le promets..._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui tout en caressant mon dos, je me sens mieux, j'aimerais tout lui dire mais je sais qu'il ne me croira pas, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, même moi j'aurais du mal à y croire si je n'étais pas moi même un ange. Oliver et moi on reste ainsi durant toute la durée du film, l'un contre l'autre, à simplement regarder l'écran, sans rien dire, je me sens bien. Une fois le premier film terminé je me décide à lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis qu'il est arrivé, je voulais au moins voir le premier comme ça s'il est en colère on aura passé une agréable première partie de soirée.

 _\- Dis-moi... Tu accepterais de dîner avec une femme demain soir ?_

Il se tend dans mes bras, je me redresse et le regarde, ses yeux sont brillants, il est en colère ? Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

 _\- Oliver, tu n'es pas obligé... Je n'ai pas encore dit que tu étais d'accord... Mais je me suis dis que tu pouvais essayer... Les femmes ne sont pas toutes comme Laurel, tu as le droit d'être heureux._

 _\- Je le suis déjà._

Je souris et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, tu ne l'es pas... Je le sais, je ne te force pas... Mais c'est une fille bien... Un dîner ne te coûtera rien._

 _\- Ok._

Je souris et m'apprête à me lever mais il m'attire contre lui en me disant qu'on a un second film à voir, je ri et le lance, j'espère que son dîner se passera bien et que Laurel ne sera pas omniprésente dans sa tête.

Le lendemain je suis de bonne humeur, je vais déjeuner avec Kelly, la jeune femme avec qui Oliver va dîner ce soir, je la vois assise à une table, je vais vers elle et la salue. J'ai rencontré Kelly il y a trois semaines, elle avait besoin de moi pour mettre son ordinateur à jour, étant un vieux modèle, ça m'a pris du temps mais j'ai pu discuter avec elle, Kelly est gentille, elle a divorcé l'an dernier et m'a avoué qu'elle aimerait rencontrer Oliver en personne, je n'ai pas accepté de suite je voulais être sure qu'elle soit une femme bien si jamais elle le fait souffrir, elle va me le payer. Kelly me sourit, elle espère que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Il veut bien... Mais je te préviens Kelly, n'ait pas trop d'attente... Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à quelque chose de sérieux._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais bien..._

Je ne pense pas que Kelly soit du genre à le faire, mais je dois faire une dernière mise au point.

 _\- Et s'il te plaît, ne lui propose de monter chez toi dès ce soir..._

 _\- Mais et si..._

Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas, Oliver doit comprendre que toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme il le pense.

 _\- Kelly, je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal je t'en voudrais, il ne mérite pas ça._

 _\- Ok, ok... Je comprends._

Elle a intérêt parce que gentille ou pas, si elle ose le blesser je jure qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure, je suis prête à la faire souffrir en me servant de tout le pouvoir qui m'a été donné. Je serre le poing sur ma chaise sans me rendre compte que je viens de plier la barre de métal... Et merde... Je dois me calmer, je m'excuse auprès de Kelly et quitte la cafétéria. Je dois me reprendre, je monte sur le toit de l'entreprise et prend une bouffée d'air frais. Une fois calmée je lève les yeux aux ciel.

 _\- Je pense que je m'en sors... Mais j'aimerais vous faire un aveu... La raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté... Je m'en fiche maintenant... Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux... Même si je dois faire des choix qui ne vous plairont pas et que les portes me sont refusées... S'il est heureux ça me va._

Je n'ai pas de réponse mais je sens le vent m'envelopper alors qu'il n'y avait pas de brise juste avant. Je pense qu'ils m'entendent, je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est ce qu'ils attendent de moi mais Oliver semble aller mieux, il est souriant, ses yeux brillent parfois... Il commence à devenir heureux.

Je suis chez moi, la journée est finie mais je suis nerveuse, je ne quitte pas mon portable des yeux, il est vingt et une heure, Kelly doit déjà être avec lui ou alors c'est fini... Je ne sais pas... Je sais que je devrais attendre, mais je ne peux pas rester là, je quitte mon appartement et prends la direction du restaurant, Oliver m'a dit où il l'emmènerait afin d'être sur qu'elle aime Italien, il a été rassuré quand il a su qu'elle adorait ça. Le restaurant n'est pas très loin de chez moi, j'y vais à pieds, il fait encore bon à cette heure là, je n'ai même pas mis de veste.

Sur la route je croise Kelly qui semble furieuse, je l'attrape par le bras quand elle passe près de moi, elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu.

 _\- Kelly ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi Félicity !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Il y a que son ex est apparue de nulle part et il a été s'asseoir au bar avec elle._

Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... Kelly s'éloigne sans que je puisse la retenir, je me demande qui est cette femme, je file au restaurant en tentant de me frayer un chemin parmi les passant, il y a du monde dans la rue, c'est samedi soir et il fait beau, les gens profitent. J'avance de plus en plus vite et je finis par voir la devanture du restaurant, je m'approche et y entre afin de voir avec qui Oliver se trouve. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de le voir, il est en face d'une femme, je ne vois pas très bien de qui il s'agit, je m'avance encore et là je la reconnais, j'ai vu une photo d'elle sur internet, c'est son ex-femme, Laurel... Merde Oliver qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Pourquoi es-tu avec elle ? Laurel lui sourit et lui touche le bras, je m'énerve, ne résiste pas et serre mes deux poings, la colère monte sans que je puisse la contenir, des vitres se brisent alors que je tourne les talons et tente de m'enfuir. J'entends mon prénom, je pense que c'est Oliver, non je sais que c'est lui mais je n'écoute pas.

Je quitte le restaurant, les vitres sont brisées mais elles se sont cassées net, il n'y a pas d'éclats donc pas de blessés, je suis rassuré, je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir perdu le contrôle mais c'est plus fort que moi, le voir avec cette garce qui lui a fait tellement de mal, cette garce qui lui a fait perdre tout ceux qu'il aimait, je ne supporte pas ça du tout. Je marche d'un pas rapide dans la rue, j'entends des vitres se briser sur mon passage, je suis furieuse et je ne parviens pas à me calmer, je veux tout casser, tout briser, la colère monte encore et encore... Je suis un ange... Mais le soucis avec les anges c'est que nos sentiments ne sont pas contenus comme ceux des humains, notre colère en peut pas être enfermée en nous, elle sort et se manifeste de différente façon selon ce qu'on ressent en ce moment... En ce moment je ne suis pas seulement en colère, je me sens comme si Oliver avait brisé la confiance que j'avais mise en lui, comme s'il avait brisé mon cœur qui pensait parvenir à le sauver... Aussi brisé que les vitres qui m'entourent. D'ailleurs je me souviens de la chaise que j'ai plié quand Kelly a dit vouloir plus avec Oliver l'autre jour... Je voulais lui faire du mal si elle osait... J'ai donc « blessé » la chaise... Je commence à comprendre de plus en plus ces pouvoirs qui m'ont été donné mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est plus facile de les contrôler.

Je me fraye un passage parmi les gens, j'en bouscule même certains et je meure d'envie de pleurer, mes yeux me brûlent mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas verser de larmes, les anges ne pleurent pas, c'est dommage parce que j'en ai envie... Je me sens mal, triste, en colère... J'ai peur de faire plus de dégâts si je reste alors je prends une décision. La meilleure. Je m'arrête au bord d'une route et n'attends pas avant de lever les yeux aux ciel.

 _\- J'abandonne !_

Ce mot me fend le cœur mais là je ne peux pas continuer, il ne veut pas aller mieux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de me prendre la tête ici, à aider à un homme qui ne veut pas de mon aide. Alors oui, j'abandonne.

 _\- Il ne veut pas de mon aide... Ramenez-moi... Peu importe le sort que vous me réservez... Envoyez-moi en enfer, faites-moi disparaître mais faites-moi quitter cet endroit. J'abandonne._

Je ferme les yeux quand je sens mon corps disparaître petit à petit, je ne sens plus mon corps, mon esprit s'ouvre totalement, je commence à percevoir ce que j'ai quitté la haut, mes yeux s'ouvre, tout disparaît autour de moi, je ne souris pas, mon cœur est brisé... Je pensai réussir à sauver Oliver Queen... Mais comment peut-on aider un homme qui refuse d'être sauvé ?

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Félicity abandonne mais on peut la comprendre ^^. Le point de vue d'Oliver lundi si vous êtes sages lol**

 **Allez à bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise plus que les précédent ^^**

 **A vos claviers !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de votre fic, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue j'espère lol.**

 **Merci de vos reviews, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je descends de voiture le sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois que je viens ici, John me suit en souriant lui aussi. Depuis plus de deux mois je viens ici tout les soirs ou presque... Chez Félicity, au début je pensais que je me lasserais vite des ces petites soirées tranquilles à discuter, mais non, au contraire, j'attends la suivante dès que j'ai quitté son appartement. Et la je me retrouve encore une fois à me rendre chez elle, je ne me reconnais plus et je sais que John non plus.

L'autre jour John m'a demandé s'il n'y avait rien d'autre en Félicity et moi, sur le coup je lui ai répondu non, sans hésiter, mais je ne sais pas, je sais qu'il y a plus entre nous que cette amitié... Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens bien, complet, je suis heureux, je n'ai pas peur de lui parler... Je lui ai d'ailleurs tout raconté sur Laurel, mon ex-femme que j'ai surprise à me tromper peu après notre mariage, je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne sauf John mais avec elle je peut parler de tout, elle m'a écouter sans interrompre, m'a tenu la main quand elle voyait que je n'étais pas bien... Je lui ai parlé de mon père et de mon meilleur ami qui se sont tués dans un accident lors d'un voyage qu'on voulait faire pour que j'oublie cette garce... Je suis le seul survivant et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu sortir de la voiture, comment j'ai pu survivre... J'ai été dans le coma pendant des mois et à mon réveil ma mère m'a dut qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec ma sœur mais j'ai su dans une lettre qu'elle m'a laissé que ma sœur n'avait pas eu le choix, elle voulait juste vivre sa vie, être heureuse et ma mère l'a forcé à partir... Je lui en veux beaucoup, je n'ai pas reparlé à ma mère depuis des années, je reçois des nouvelles de ma sœur de temps en temps, je suis heureux qu'elle ne m'ait pas évincé de sa vie... J'ai revu ma sœur il y a un an, ma mère a refusé de la voir si elle ne rompait pas avec son petit ami, pourtant Roy est un gars bien qui travaille dur pour s'en sortir, il mérite sa chance mais ma mère n'est pas de cet avis... Ma sœur est donc repartie quelques jours plus tard. Quand j'ai tout raconté à Félicity, j'ai pleuré, j'ai essayé de cacher mes larmes mais elle ne m'a pas laissé faire, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit de me laisser aller pour une fois, que personne n'en saura rien.

Alors je l'ai fais, j'ai pleuré dans ses bras et ça m'a fait un bien fou, je me suis senti libre de pouvoir ressentir ce que je voulais. J'ai pleuré durant des heures, elle n'a rien dit, rien fait, m'a juste tenu contre elle en m'écoutant pleurer.

J'arrive devant son appartement, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur rien qu'à l'idée de passer une bonne soirée avec elle, je lève la main pour frapper mais je me retiens, ce que John m'a dit l'autre jour me traverse encore l'esprit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Je me tourne vers mon ami qui me regarde un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Arrête de penser à ça Oliver, toi comme moi on sait très bien que tu ressens plus pour elle que tu ne veux bien le montrer._

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Est-ce que je tiens à elle ? Oui, plus qu'à n'importe qui ! Est-ce que je veux être près d'elle ? Oui tout les jours, à chaque secondes, d'ailleurs je passe tout mon temps libre avec elle, je ne sors plus le soir et ma dernière aventure remonte au soir où j'ai rencontré Félicity et ça ne me manque pas du tout, je n'ai plus l'envie de me taper toutes les filles que je croise et quand on va au Verdant Félicity et moi, on passe notre temps tout les deux, avec John et sa femme, on passe de bonnes soirées tout les quatre. Certains soirs des femmes me tournent autour mais je me rapproche de Félicity et elles comprennent que je suis déjà pris.

Je souris et regarde mon ami qui me rend mon sourire, il a comprit, je frappe à la porte de Félicity et attend impatiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Elle ne met pas longtemps, quand la porte s'ouvre je ne peux me retenir de sourire et je remarque que elle non plus ne cache pas son plaisir de me voir, elle se tourne vers John et le salue avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Au début elle lui proposait de rester et de passer la soirée avec nous mais il a bien comprit que quand on est ici, chez elle, je veux être seul avec elle, j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec Félicity, seul. Je rentre chez elle sans attendre alors qu'elle ferme la porte, je pose un baiser sur sa joue et la serre contre moi, j'aime partager ce moment avec elle, je trouve ça plus intime que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avec les autres, je ne peux même pas comparer, c'est tellement mieux avec elle. Mon cœur s'emballe comme à chaque fois avant que je ne la relâche. Elle me propose quatre films, je choisis Die Hard 1 et 2, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, elle lance le premier pendant qu'on mange le repas chinois que j'ai apporté.

 _\- Tu ne m'as jamais dis... Comment tu as rencontré John ?_

 _\- Après mon coma... J'avais besoin d'un chauffeur... Je ne voulais voir personne mais il est tenace... On est devenu amis, et il n'est pas reparti depuis._

 _\- Je suis contente, il est génial._

 _\- Il t'aime beaucoup aussi._

Elle me sourit, elle doit douter de ce que je lui dis.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est difficile de ne pas le faire._

Et tu ne sais pas tout, si tu savais à quel point il t'adore de me rendre le sourire à ce point, elle est importante pour moi et ça John l'a comprit et il lui en est reconnaissant. Elle baisse le regard, cherchant à fuir le mien, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

 _\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- C'est juste..._

Elle hésite, je sais ce qu'elle a, elle s'en veut de ne pas me confier son passé alors que je lui dis tout, je sais qu'elle souffre d'amnésie mais que ce dont elle se souvient lui fait peur au point de ne pas vouloir me le dire, je dois la rassurer, je ne veux pas la forcer à me parler si elle n'en a pas envie, je sais qu'elle voudrait me le dire mais qu'elle n'en a pas le courage pour le moment.

 _\- Je te l'ai dis... J'aime me confier à toi... Je sais que tu me caches des choses mais ça ne fait rien... Parce que je sais que tu te soucies de moi, et que jamais tu ne me feras de mal..._

 _\- Je te le promets..._

Je lui souris et la serre contre moi tout en caressant son dos, je me sens bien ici, elle dans mes bras, elle contre moi, on reste ainsi un long moment, je me demande ce qu'elle me cache mais je dois dire que je m'en moque un peu, je n'ai même pas demandé à John de faire de recherche sur elle, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Je me sens bien ainsi, je finis par la serrer encore plus contre moi jusqu'à la fin du film. Quand le générique commence elle se redresse et me regarde, elle veut me dire quelque chose mais elle hésite.

 _\- Dis-moi... Tu accepterais de dîner avec une femme demain soir ?_

Je me tends alors qu'elle se redresse encore plus, je ne veux pas... La seule avec qui je veux être c'est elle, pourquoi elle ne le comprends pas ? Mais peut-être que pour elle ça ne va pas au delà elle et moi ? Je vais devoir passer du temps avec une femme qui ne me connaît pas... Je ne veux pas...

 _\- Oliver, tu n'es pas obligé... Je n'ai pas encore dit que tu étais d'accord... Mais je me suis dis que tu pouvais essayer... Les femmes ne sont pas toutes comme Laurel, tu as le droit d'être heureux._

 _\- Je le suis déjà._

Elle me sourit et secoue la tête... Elle a raison, je ne le suis pas, enfin si je le suis là tout de suite avec elle, mais pas entièrement, parce qu'elle n'est pas totalement à moi, j'aimerais qu'elle le soit... Mais je sais que j'en demande trop.

 _\- Non, tu ne l'es pas... Je le sais, je ne te force pas... Mais c'est une fille bien... Un dîner ne te coûtera rien._

 _\- Ok._

Elle sourit et s'apprête à se lever mais je ne l'entends pas de cette manière, il nous reste un film à regarder et je compte bien en profiter.

Le lendemain je suis au restaurant, j'ai passé une journée horrible, d'une je n'ai pas déjeuner avec Félicity car elle devait parler à cette femme, Kelly, et de deux je n'ai cessé de penser à cette soirée que j'appréhende. Kelly est assise en face de moi, je ne peux pas nier que c'est une jolie femme, elle est brune aux cheveux long et a des yeux verts foncés, elle est séduisante et correspond au genre de femme qui me plaisait avant, mais plus maintenant, je la trouve fade, Félicity est parfaite en tout point, Kelly ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Elle a l'air nerveuse de se trouver ici, je ne dois pas lui faire passer une mauvaise soirée, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y aura rien de plus que ce dîner. J'ai compris le but de Félicity, elle veut me faire rencontrer une personne qui me rendra heureux mais elle ne sait pas que je l'ai déjà rencontré.

Je m'apprête à appeler le serveur pour qu'il prenne notre commande quand j'entends une voix m'appeler, une voix que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre de nouveaux, je me tourne et me retrouve face à mon ex-femme... Laurel, je serre le poing sous la table. Kelly fronce les sourcils et demande à Laurel qui elle est.

 _\- Je suis son ex-femme et vous ?_

 _\- Laurel, il faut qu'on parle !_

Je me lève et l'entraîne près du bar, je ne veux pas faire de scandale mais c'est ce qu'il va se passer si on parle devant tout le monde. Je veux m'excuser auprès de Kelly mais elle est déjà en train de partir et merde Félicity va m'en vouloir... Je m'excuserais plus tard, je suis prêt à la supplier de me pardonner mais je dois parler à Laurel. Je me tourne vers elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?_

 _\- Je devais te parler, je t'ai vu dans le restaurant et..._

 _\- Et quoi ? Tu as décidé de venir de pointer et me parler après tout ce que tu m'as fais ?_

Je sais qu'elle est au courant pour Tommy et mon père, l'accident à fait la une des journaux et ma sœur a été la voir juste après, elle lui a dit que tout était de sa faute. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner, elle m'a fait souffrir à un point atroce et si je n'avais pas rencontré Félicity, je le serais toujours aujourd'hui.

 _\- Oliver je suis désolée..._

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne mais je la repousse aussitôt. Son contact me dégoutte, c'est Félicity que je veux.

 _\- Pas moi ! Notre mariage n'a été qu'une grosse connerie et la seule chose que je regrette c'est d'avoir croisé ta route !_

Elle me prends la main en souriant mais merde elle n'a pas comprit ?! Elle ne comprends pas que je la hais au plus haut point, que je voudrais la voir disparaître de ma vie sans jamais y revenir ? Il faut croire que non parce qu'elle refuse de me lâcher malgré le regard que je lui lance. J'entends des bruits de verre, merde qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un accident ? Je tourne la tête et je vois une femme de dos, les cheveux blonds maintenus en queue de cheval, pantalon en toile et une veste rouge... Cette démarche, c'est Félicity ! Je me lève en me dégageant de l'étreinte de Laurel, du verre se brise encore à la seconde où Félicity quitte le restaurant, merde Laurel me retient.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Dégage Laurel et fous moi la paix ! Je dois la rattraper !_

Elle me lance un regard noir et sourit nerveusement.

 _\- Et c'est qui cette gourde ?!_

Je la repousse encore une fois, elle se retrouve contre le comptoir mais je m'en moque. En me reculant je me blesse la main sur du verre, merde ça fait mal, je saigne un peu, je serre le poing, je verrais plus tard, Félicity est tout ce qui compte.

 _\- C'est la femme que j'aime, je dois la rattraper et lui dire que tu n'es plus rien pour moi !_

Je n'attends pas sa réponse de toute façon je ne l'aimerais pas, je dois rattraper Félicity, car oui elle est celle que j'aime, je l'aime, plus que tout, pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant ? Non, je le savais, seulement je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, je ne voulais pas souffrir encore mais je sais que ce ne sera pas pareil, Félicity n'est pas comme les autres femmes, avec elle je serais heureux, je le sais.

Les gens autour de moi ont peur du verre qui vient de se briser mais je ne fais pas attention, je dois me concentrer sur Félicity, je dois la rattraper, lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'elle est tout pour moi et que je veux qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Je me fraye un chemin dans la foule, il y a beaucoup de monde autour de moi et je n'arrive pas à distinguer Félicity, je pense que je suis dans la bonne direction, elle doit rentrer chez elle et est sûrement vu à pieds, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas conduire alors elle n'a pas du la prendre. Je continue ma route pendant de longues secondes, en tentant de ne pas foncer dans les gens autour de moi puis je m'arrête.

Elle est là, arrêtée au bord d'une route, les yeux levés vers le ciel, elle est juste là, je l'ai rattrapé ! Je m'avance vers elle, je l'entends parler mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, elle parle tout bas mais j'entends un dernier mot qui me fait m'arrêter, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais ce mot me fait peur.

 _\- ... J'abandonne._

Qu'est-ce que tu abandonnes ? Je ne comprends pas... J'ouvre les yeux quand je la vois disparaître sous mes yeux, je vois au travers de son corps, merde qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Je ne comprends pas mais je vois de mieux en mieux ce qu'il y a devant elle, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas possible ! Je reste sans bouger alors que je la vois s'évaporer, non ce n'est pas possible, elle disparaît... Elle s'en va... Elle me quitte... Elle a disparu de moitié et je reste sans faire un seul mouvement... Persuadé que tout ceci n'est que mon imagination.

 **Tada ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce pdv Oliver ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus, je vous laisse dans un suspense intenable lol**

 **Petite parenthèse : Vous vous souvenez de ma fic Lightning ? Je m'étais arrêté à la défaite de Slade, mais j'ai eu une idée qui prendrais place saison 3, je voulais savoir si vous souhaiteriez que je l'écrive. Je le ferais cette semaine si vous êtes d'accord, donnez-moi votre réponse en reviews !**

 **A mercredi si vous êtes sages !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de votre fic ! Je suis trop contente qu'elle vous plaise à ce point !**

 **Merci de vos reviews, continuez comme ça ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Les gens autour de moi ne me voient pas disparaître, ils continuent leur vie comme si de rien était, moi je vais repartir là haut, j'espère qu'ils vont être indulgent... Mais j'en doute, j'abandonne, je n'en peux plus de tout ça... Je pensais qu'il arrêterait de se faire du mal mais non, il a préféré être avec sa garce d'ex-femme qu'une gentille fille comme Kelly. Il vaut mieux que je parte, c'est la meilleure solution je ne lui ferais plus perdre son temps et je ne perdrais pas le mien.

 _\- Félicity !_

Je sens une main me retenir, merde qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Tout devient clair et visible, les gens réapparaissent devant moi, une main me tient toujours le bras et me serre doucement. Je me retourne, c'est Oliver, il semble effrayé, terrifié, je vois une larme couler sur sa joue, il me rapproche de lui et me serre contre lui. Je ne réponds pas à son étreinte, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis encore là alors que j'ai demandé à repartir, je pensais qu'ils m'écouteraient, je n'ai pas été forcé de faire cette mission, je ne suis pas obligée de rester ici.

 _\- Pourquoi je suis encore là ? Je devais repartir..._

Oliver me serre encore plus contre lui, je sens son visage contre mon cou.

 _\- Où ça ? Je t'ai vu disparaître... Pourquoi allais-tu disparaître ? Félicity je t'en pris... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... Je ne veux pas que tu partes..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi..._

Il me repousse et pose ses mains sur mes joues, ça me rappelle le soir où ce type a voulu m'agresser, je ne fais rien, il plonge son regard dans le mien et colle nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Je le repousse et poursuis ma route, c'est trop facile ça, il pense m'amadouer avec ses étreintes ? Et bien non Oliver, cette fois tu n'y arriveras pas, je n'en peux plus. Je dois m'éloigner afin de redemander à ce qu'ils me ramènent là haut mais je n'ai pas fais deux pas que Oliver me rattrape le bras.

 _\- Tu vas disparaître... Si je te laisse ?_

Je le regarde fixement, je suis furieuse, et je n'ai qu'une hâte que tout se termine.

 _\- Oui... Et avec de la chance tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi._

Il fait un pas, sa main glisse le long de mon bras et vient prendre la mienne, il la serre en entrelaçant nos doigts et se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Alors je ne te laisse pas... Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe... Mais je sais que des événements étranges t'entourent... Ces vitres brisées par exemple... Et ta cheville que j'aurais juré cassée qui s'est remise en moins d'une semaine..._

Je soupire, je dois lui parler, mais il faut qu'on aille chez moi, je ne veux pas que d'autres entendent ce que j'ai à dire. Je lui demande s'il veut bien venir chez moi afin que je lui parle, il hoche la tête, je veux m'éloigner, je suis encore en colère contre lui, non, je suis furieuse, mais Oliver ne lâche pas ma main.

 _\- Je peux marcher toute seule..._

 _\- Je ne te lâche pas... Pas tant que je ne suis pas sur de ne pas revoir ce que je viens de voir..._

Je baisse les yeux et le conduis à mon appartement, le trajet se fait dans le silence, Oliver veut des réponses et je vais devoir les lui donner. Il ne me lâche pas la main, au début je la remuait un peu pour qu'il me lâche mais voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, j'ai serré sa main à mon tour. Une fois chez moi, je pose mon sac et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé, Oliver reste debout, sans rien dire.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti... Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit... Et je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, alors... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te montre..._

Je m'approche de lui et observe sa main que j'ai vu blessée, j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop mal. Je la prends dans la mienne.

 _\- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?_

 _\- Au restaurant... Quand je t'ai vu partir, je t'ai couru après... Laurel a voulu m'arrêter... Mais je l'ai repoussé et m main à ripé sur du verre... Ce n'est rien._

Je me tends à l'entente du prénom de Laurel, je hais cette femme au plus haut point et savoir qu'elle est responsable de cette blessure la rend encore plus détestable à mes yeux. Je pose ma main sur sa blessure et la laisse pendant quelques secondes avant de la retirer, Oliver me regarde fixement avant de regarder sa main... Sans blessure cette fois. Je ne dis rien, je retourne sur le canapé et attend qu'il vienne me poser des questions.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... On m'a donné le nom de Félicity après ma mort..._

Il fronce les sourcils, je me décide alors à tout lui raconter, je n'omets aucun détail, je lui parle de tout, de l'accord que j'ai passé, de notre rencontre que je n'ai pas provoqué, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que notre amitié est fausse. Même si je crois qu'il va le penser... Oliver recule, se tourne et soupire, je ne le vois pas, mais je l'entends.

 _\- Mensonge... Tu dis que tu es un ange ? Mais ça n'existe pas les anges..._

Je veux parler mais il se tourne de nouveau vers moi, il a l'air furieux.

 _\- Une sorcière peut-être avec tes pouvoirs je veux bien le croire... Mais un ange non, ce sont des êtres imaginaires._

Je souris même si c'est un rire ironique je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il croit aux sorcières mais pas aux anges, je pense qu'il est perdu, mais je suis encore tellement furieuse que je me fiche de ce qu'il ressent.

 _\- Et tu ne penses pas que les sorcières le sont ? Écoute Oliver tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais c'est ce que je suis... Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais sortir de ta vie... Tu ne me reverras plus jamais._

Oliver reste sans voix, il ne dit rien du tout, je secoue la tête et fais un pas vers lui.

 _\- Sache que je ne peux pas mentir, le moindre mensonge me ferait disparaître sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Je peux te cacher des choses... Mais pas te mentir, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ne me poser aucune question._

Je passe devant lui et m'apprête à partir, je ne sais pas encore où je vais aller mais je vais trouver un endroit où me cacher afin qu'il ne m'empêche pas de repartir. Je dois le faire, pour de bon. J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement quand j'entends sa voix.

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

Je soupire encore une fois et lève les yeux au ciel, il commence à me croire au moment où j'allais partir, il aurait du attendre que je sois loin.

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

Je referme la porte, je ne veux pas attirer les voisins. Je retourne ensuite m'asseoir dans le canapé.

 _\- Il y a des milliers de personnes malheureuse dans ce monde, pourquoi m'as-tu choisis moi ?!_

Il s'énerve, je ferme les yeux, je ne voulais pas ça mais je sais que ne vais pas y échapper.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne savais pas qui je devais aider avant de te rencontrer, mais tu sais quoi ?! Même si j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi j'aurais préféré rester là haut pendant des siècles plutôt que de te voir retomber dans les bras de la personne qui t'a tant fait souffrir. C'est pour ça que je repars, je ne supporte pas de te voir gâcher ta vie !_

Je me lève et lève les yeux aux ciel de nouveau.

 _\- Ramenez-moi, maintenant ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !_

Je me sens de nouveau partir, cette fois je ne sens aucune main qui me retient, aucune voix ne m'appelle, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je garde les yeux ouverts, c'est sadique ce que je fais, je veux voir le regard d'Oliver quand il me verra partir... Mais ce que je vois le broie le cœur, il tremble, des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire pour me retenir. Je le vois faire un grand pas vers moi.

 _\- Non ! Je t'en pris reste... Reste avec moi..._

Je reste concentrée sur ma décision je ne dois pas rester, pas alors qu'il se fiche de sa vie et qu'il préfère la facilité.

 _\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, je te présente une fille bien et tu fonces dans les bras de ton ex ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Adieu._

 _\- C'est toi que je veux !_

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? C'est impossible, ma concentration diminue, je me sens rester, je suis là, avec lui... Oliver se rapproche de moi et me prend la main avant de me ramener encore plus près de lui.

 _\- Kelly est gentille, même si je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec elle je m'en suis rendu compte... Et puis j'ai vu Laurel, elle a voulu me parler, je ne voulais pas... Mais je voulais encore moins créer un scandale._

Il lève la main vers ma joue et la caresse tendrement.

 _\- Elle voulait s'excuser de m'avoir trompé, je lui ai dis que je me fichais de ses excuses..._

 _\- Elle t'a touché le bras, tu n'as pas..._

Je n'ose pas continuer, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis si mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il a parlé à Laurel ? Pourquoi je me sens heureuse que ça n'ai pas fonctionné avec Kelly ?

 _\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps... La vitre a cassé et tu es partie... Mais je n'allais pas la laisser me toucher encore plus. Et puis je lui ai dis que je devais courir après la femme que j'aime... Parce qu'elle risquait de mal prendre ce qu'elle venait de voir..._

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me sourit, son regard est pétillant, il n'est plus celui d'avant, il semble heureux mais je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible, je me recule de lui en détournant le regard.

 _\- Va-t-en... S'il te plaît..._

 _\- Oh que non ! Il est hors de question que je parte..._

Il me sourit, est-ce qu'il n'a pas comprit pourquoi je reste éloignée de lui, c'est le mieux pour lui, il sera mieux.

 _\- Si ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, tu dois confondre tes sentiments... Tu..._

Oliver se rapproche, passe sa main dans mes cheveux et colle ses lèvres aux miennes, je suis surprise, je n'ose pas bouger, mes yeux sont ouverts mais quand je sens sa langue glisser tendrement dans ma bouche je les ferme et me laisse aller dans ses bras, mon cœur bat la chamade et je sens celui d'Oliver qui bat de la même façon. Il me serre plus contre lui, j'ai passé mes bras dans son dos et je le serre aussi contre moi, nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre, elles se caressent sans ménagement, c'est divin et même mieux que ça, j'ai l'impression de me sentir vivante pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, nous continuons de nous embrasser encore et encore avant que le manque d'air ne nous fasse nous séparer. Oliver se retire, mes yeux sont toujours fermés, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire... Il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse jusqu'à ce que j'ose ouvrir les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Je ne me trompe pas... J'ai su... A la seconde où je t'ai rencontré que tu étais différente, j'ai voulu t'avoir près de moi encore et encore et ces semaines passées près de toi ont été les meilleures de ma vie... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Félicity... Et c'est pour ça que je refuse de te laisser partir._

 _\- Je suis un ange..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche..._

 _\- Je.._.

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois je me laisse porter par le baiser, oubliant qui je suis, oubliant que tout devrait être différent, oubliant qu'il a souffert, je ne veux qu'une chose, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aime, que ce qu'il ressent n'est pas une illusion. Oliver me prend dans ses bras et me conduit à ma chambre, je suis nerveuse, je ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà fais l'amour avant, je sais juste que là, tout de suite j'en meure d'envie alors quand il me dépose sur le lit avec tellement de délicatesse que j'en ai le souffle coupé, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on me dise, quoi que je sois... Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Oliver Queen.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Elle est pas mal hein ? Mais les ennuis ne sont pas terminés et non, vous me connaissez je ne fais pas dans la facilité !**

 **Concernant la fic Lightning, bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 4 est fini ( quand je vous disais que j'étais motivée et inspirée, ce n'est pas faux lol ), par contre vu l'engouement que vous avez eu quand j'ai posée la question, je pense faire une partie basée sur la saison 4, avec Darhk et William. Je ne sais pas encore comment faire mais je vais essayer.**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews et si vous êtes sage, la suite vendredi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à toutes/tous pour vos reviews j'étais contente à chaque message ( dsl de pas pouvoir répondre à tout le monde mais ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit ce n'est pas possible mais le cœur y est je vous le jure ! )**

 **Voici donc le pdv d'Oliver, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde à droite et à gauche mais personne n'a l'air de remarquer ce qu'il se passe, ils ne voient pas qu'une femme est en train de disparaître sous leurs yeux... Je n'arrive pas à bouger, mon corps est paralysé, je le veux mais j'ai peur, et si je ne la revoyais jamais ? Je ne peux pas la perdre, c'est impossible ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains et avance en criant son prénom, je dois la retenir, je dois la garder auprès de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être fou mais je m'en moque, pour elle, je dois le faire pour elle.

 _\- Félicity !_

Je l'attrape par la main, son bras était presque parti mais heureusement je peux la retenir, je serre son bras sans non plus le faire de mal, elle est là, elle n'est pas partie, son corps réapparaît petit à petit, je ne vois plus au travers de son corps, elle est là... Elle se retourne, je suis effrayé, terrifié, une larme coule sur ma joue et je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher, de toute façon elle doit se rendre compte que je suis au plus mal. Je la tire contre moi et la serre aussi fort que je peux, elle ne répond pas à cette étreinte, je ne comprends pas, elle devrait être rassurée que j'ai réussi à la retenir, que je l'ai empêché de disparaître.

 _\- Pourquoi je suis encore là ? Je devais repartir..._

Je la serre encore plus contre moi et enfoui mon visage dans son cou, elle savait ce qu'il se passait... Et était d'accord avec ça... J'ai tellement de questions...

 _\- Où ça ? Je t'ai vu disparaître... Pourquoi allais-tu disparaître ? Félicity je t'en pris... Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe... Je ne veux pas que tu partes..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi..._

Je la repousse et pose mes mains sur ses joues, elle ne fait rien, je plonge mon regard dans le sien et colle nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, elle n'a pas comprit qu'elle est tout pour moi ? Que sans elle ma vie n'a plus de sens ? Elle n'a pas comprit que c'est elle qui me donne envie de vivre ? Je veux parler mais elle me repousse, tourne les talons et poursuit sa route, non ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça, je la laisse faire deux pas avant de reprendre mes esprits et de lui attraper le bras, il est hors de question que je la laisse partir sans qu'elle sache que je l'aime comme un fou.

 _\- Tu vas disparaître... Si je te laisse ?_

Elle me regarde sans cligner des yeux, elle semble furieuse après moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi... Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir revu Laurel ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est rien pour moi, toi tu es tout.

 _\- Oui... Et avec de la chance tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi._

Je fais un pas et fais descendre ma main le long de son bras, j'attrape sa main et entrelace nos doigts ensemble avant de me rapprocher d'elle.

 _\- Alors je ne te laisse pas... Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe... Mais je sais que des événements étranges t'entourent... Ces vitres brisées par exemple... Et ta cheville que j'aurais juré cassée qui s'est remise en moins d'une semaine..._

Elle soupire et me demande de la suivre jusque chez elle, je pense qu'elle va enfin me dire tout ce qu'il se passe, je hoche la tête, je veux des réponses et si elle est enfin prête à m'en donner je veux toutes les entendre. Elle s'éloigne mais il est hors de question que je prenne le risque de la voir partir de nouveau, je garde sa main dans la mienne mais elle n'a pas l'air ravi.

 _\- Je peux marcher toute seule..._

 _\- Je ne te lâche pas... Pas tant que je ne suis pas sur de ne pas revoir ce que je viens de voir..._

Elle baisse les yeux et me conduit à son appartement, le trajet se fait dans le silence, elle voulait que je la lâche, je l'ai bien senti, elle remuait sa main afin de se défaire de ma poigne mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire alors elle a fini par serrer ma main à son tour, je me suis senti bien, j'aime qu'elle se laisse aller avec moi, j'aime qu'elle accepte mon contact. Une fois chez elle, elle pose son sac et va s'asseoir dans le canapé, je reste debout, sans rien dire, j'ai passé de bonnes soirées ici, et là elle va m'avouer ce qui se passe et j'ai peur, pas peur de ce qu'elle va me dire, mais peur de la perdre.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti... Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit... Et je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, alors... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te montre..._

Elle se lève du canapé et s'approche de moi, je n'ose pas bougé, elle prend ma main blessée dans la sienne, je l'avais oublié cette blessure, la douleur est légère et le saignement a arrêté.

 _\- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?_

 _\- Au restaurant... Quand je t'ai vu partir, je t'ai couru après... Laurel a voulu m'arrêter... Mais je l'ai repoussé et m main à ripé sur du verre... Ce n'est rien._

Elle se tend quand je prononce le nom de Laurel, je dois lui parler et lui faire comprendre que je l'aime elle et pas une autre, surtout pas Laurel. Elle pose ma main sur ma blessure, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle l'a laissé pendant quelques secondes et la retire, je regarde Félicity puis ma main... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il n'y a plus de blessure ! Je ne comprends pas, je regarde ma main encore et encore alors que Félicity retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle doit attendre que je lui pose des questions, je me décide à le faire en voyant qu'elle ne sait plus quoi me dire, je me rapproche d'elle et pose la questions qui me brûle les lèvres.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... On m'a donné le nom de Félicity après ma mort..._

Je fronce les sourcils, sa mort ? De quoi elle me parle ? Elle va bien, elle est vivante, je l'ai touché, prise dans mes bras un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle me raconte son histoire, j'écoute tout sans comprendre, sans la croire, un ange... Elle se fout de moi ? Je pensais qu'on était amis même si je voulais plus... Et là voilà qui me raconte des conneries comme quoi elle est un ange ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me prenait pour un idiot. Je me recule, tourne les talons et soupire, pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une femme qui ne fait que me mentir ?

 _\- Mensonge... Tu dis que tu es un ange ? Mais ça n'existe pas les anges..._

Je me tourne vers elle, je suis furieux, tout ce que je voulais c'était une amie, en tout cas au début et elle ne fait que me raconter des conneries pour ne pas avoir à me dire la vérité. Un ange ? Non ce n'est pas possible, mais je reconnais qu'elle a un certain pouvoir... Donc une sorcière, oui ce doit être ça.

 _\- Une sorcière peut-être avec tes pouvoirs je veux bien le croire... Mais un ange non, ce sont des êtres imaginaires._

Elle me sourit, mais je sais que c'est un faux sourire, elle semble furieuse après moi, mais sait-elle que moi je le suis après elle ? Elle ne doit pas le savoir et je m'en fiche, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de partir loin d'ici... Mais je ne peux pas... Parce que même si je suis furieux après elle... l'envie d'être à ses côtés est plus forte que tout.

 _\- Et tu ne penses pas que les sorcières le sont ? Écoute Oliver tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais c'est ce que je suis... Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais sortir de ta vie... Tu ne me reverras plus jamais._

Je reste sans voix, elle va partir ? Non... Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, ne part pas... Elle secoue la tête et fait un pas vers moi.

 _\- Sache que je ne peux pas mentir, le moindre mensonge me ferait disparaître sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Je peux te cacher des choses... Mais pas te mentir, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de ne me poser aucune question._

Elle passe devant moi et s'apprête à partir, je ne peux pas bouger... Mais il y a une question qui me hante depuis qu'elle m'a raconté son histoire, une question que me pousse à croire que notre rencontre n'était pas fortuite.

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

Elle soupire, je la vois lever les yeux au ciel, elle a l'air de vouloir partir pour de bon, je ne veux pas... J'ai peur de la perdre... Mais je suis tellement en colère que je n'arrive pas à l'enfouir au fond de moi.

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

Elle referme sa porte et se tourne face à moi avant de retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé.

 _\- Il y a des milliers de personnes malheureuse dans ce monde, pourquoi m'as-tu choisis moi ?!_

Je suis furieux ! Je veux des réponses et elle ne m'en donne pas ! Je veux savoir pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi !

 _\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne savais pas qui je devais aider avant de te rencontrer, mais tu sais quoi ?! Même si j'ai passé de bons moments avec toi j'aurais préféré rester là haut pendant des siècles plutôt que de te voir retomber dans les bras de la personne qui t'a tant fait souffrir. C'est pour ça que je repars, je ne supporte pas de te voir gâcher ta vie !_

Elle se lève de nouveau et lève les yeux au ciel, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais ça devient lassant.

 _\- Ramenez-moi, maintenant ! Je ne veux pas rester ici !_

Je la regarde et je vois de nouveau au travers de son corps, non ! Pas ça je t'en pris ! Ma colère a disparu, il ne reste que ma peur de la voir me quitter, je ne peux pas la perdre... Elle me regarde dans les yeux alors que la vois partir, que je la vois disparaître sous mes yeux... Mon corps se met à trembler et des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne veux pas la perdre, je t'en pris Félicity reste avec moi... Elle continue de s'évaporer sous mes yeux, je ne la vois presque plus, je reprends mes esprits et fais un grand pas vers elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, peu importe ce qu'elle est !

 _\- Non ! Je t'en pris reste... Reste avec moi..._

Elle s'en va toujours, ne fais rien pour rester, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'elle reste près de moi ?

 _\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, je te présente une fille bien et tu fonces dans les bras de ton ex ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Adieu._

 _\- C'est toi que je veux !_

Je dois lui faire comprendre que je l'aime, que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, qu'elle ne peut pas partir, elle doit rester avec moi... Je pense que ça marche, elle réapparaît, je ne vois plus à travers elle, Félicity est là, juste en face de moi. Je me rapproche et prends sa main avant de la ramener contre moi.

 _\- Kelly est gentille, même si je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec elle je m'en suis rendu compte... Et puis j'ai vu Laurel, elle a voulu me parler, je ne voulais pas... Mais je voulais encore moins créer un scandale._

Je lève la main vers sa joue et la caresse tendrement.

 _\- Elle voulait s'excuser de m'avoir trompé, je lui ai dis que je me fichais de ses excuses..._

 _\- Elle t'a touché le bras, tu n'as pas..._

Le reste de sa phrase reste bloqué dans sa bouche, je la sens trembler sous ma main mais je pense qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Si elle savait à quel point j'ai eu le cœur brisé en la voyant partir... Je dois lui faire comprendre.

 _\- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps... La vitre a cassé et tu es partie... Mais je n'allais pas la laisser me toucher encore plus. Et puis je lui ai dis que je devais courir après la femme que j'aime... Parce qu'elle risquait de mal prendre ce qu'elle venait de voir..._

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, je lui souris, je me sens bien, peu importe ce qu'elle est, qui elle est, je l'aime... Je veux le lui dire mais elle se recule et détourne le regard.

 _\- Va-t-en... S'il te plaît..._

 _\- Oh que non ! Il est hors de question que je parte..._

Je lui souris, je pense qu'elle veut partir car elle pense que je ne la crois pas, que je ne veux pas d'elle près de moi, je dois donc lui faire comprendre que si elle part, je en m'en remettrais pas.

 _\- Si ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, tu dois confondre tes sentiments... Tu..._

Je me rapproche, passe ma main dans ses cheveux et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, elle ne bouge pas, je goûte enfin à ses lèvres, depuis le temps que je le veux... Sauf que cette fois, je le fais parce que je veux qu'elle comprenne que je l'aime, elle et pas une autre, que je la veux elle peu importe ce qu'elle est et comment nous nous sommes rencontrés... Je glisse tendrement ma langue dans sa bouche et elle se laisse enfin aller à ce baiser, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et je peux sentir que le sien aussi, elle est dans mes bras et nous nous embrassons langoureusement. Félicity a passé ses bras autour de moi alors que les miens la serrent et la rapprochent encore plus de mon corps. Nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre, elles se caressent sans ménagement... Je l'aime plus que tout et je la veux, je me sens revivre alors que je la tiens dans mes bras.

Je la garde contre moi durant de longues minutes, nous nous embrassons encore et encore avant que le manque d'air ne nous fasse nous séparer. Je me retire d'elle, ses yeux sont fermés, elle ne sait pas quoi faire, je le sais... Je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse, elle ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Je ne me trompe pas... J'ai su... A la seconde où je t'ai rencontré que tu étais différente, j'ai voulu t'avoir près de moi encore et encore et ces semaines passées près de toi ont été les meilleures de ma vie... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Félicity... Et c'est pour ça que je refuse de te laisser partir._

 _\- Je suis un ange..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche..._

 _\- Je.._.

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de me pencher et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois elle n'est pas tendue, au contraire, elle se laisse porter par ce baiser. Je suis heureux, je veux la prendre dans mes bras et lui prouver que je l'aime elle et pas une autre, que j'en aimerais jamais une autre comme elle. Je veux lui prouver que tout ça n'est ni un rêve, ni une illusion... Je la prends dans mes bras avant de la conduire à sa chambre, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vite, qu'elle ne va pas me dire d'attendre, je comprendrais mais je serais déçu, j'ai tellement envie d'elle. Je sens qu'elle est nerveuse et je comprends pourquoi, si j'ai bien comprit, elle ne se souvient de rien de sa vie d'avant sa mort, elle ne sait donc pas si elle a déjà été avec un homme avant... Ne t'en fais pas, je serais tendre, je te le promets. Une fois dans la chambre, je la dépose sur le lit avec délicatesse, son regard ancré au mien me prouve qu'elle a autant envie que moi d'être là, je monte sur le lit après avoir retiré ma chemise, c'est la première fois que je montre mes cicatrices à quelqu'un, Félicity lève la main et les touche du bout des doigts avant de se redresser et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou, nos lèvres se rencontrent et nos langues entrent en contact sans attendre, je nous fais basculer sur le matelas... Pour la première fois depuis mon coma... Je sais que je ne vais pas coucher avec fille... Non... Je vais faire l'amour à celle que j'aime plus que tout.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce point de vue ? Vous avez aimé ?**

 **J'ai une bonne nouvelles pour la fic Lightning, j'ai écrit le chapitre 4... Et le chapitre 5... Mais je pense que je peux faire une suite, un chapitre 6, je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre, ni quelles idées y intégrer mais je dois parler de la mort de Laurel, donc encore un chapitre ^^**

 **A vos claviers et lâchez vos reviews, sinon pas de chapitre lundi ( ha la sadique est de retour XD )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup lol mais c'est pas grave je sais qu'elle plaît encore beaucoup.**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me sens bien, heureuse, apaisée, je sens les bras d'Oliver qui me tiennent contre lui, sa respiration dans mon cou, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, je sais juste qu'il m'a fait l'amour durant des heures et que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante. Je ne pensais pas être capable de ressentir des sentiments aussi fort que ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je me souviens de tout, de ses baisers, de sa langue qui a parcouru tout mon corps, de ses mains qui m'ont caressé avec tendresse comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, je me souviens de la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand il a pénétré mon âme mais je me souviens surtout du sentiment de bien être quand il a attendu que je me sente bien pour commencer à me faire vraiment l'amour... Je me souviens de tout ses cris, de tout les miens... C'était fabuleux, je ne pensais pas être capable de ressentir autant de sensations, autant d'amour.

 _\- Félicity !_

Une voix ? On m'appelle ? Qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas la voix d'Oliver, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, alors qui est-ce ? J'ouvre les yeux cherchant de qui il s'agit mais ce que je vois me fait peur, je ne suis plus dans mon lit, ni dans mon appartement, Oliver n'est plus là, il ne me tient plus dans ses bras... Je me retrouve de nouveau aux portes du paradis.

 _\- Non..._

Je dois me reprendre, je savais que ça allait arriver, il faut que je me calme et que je sache pourquoi je suis revenue maintenant. Je m'approche vers l'ange qui m'a appelé, le corps tremblant, la peur déformant ma voix.

 _\- Vous m'avez appelé ?_

 _\- Oui... Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça._

Il a l'air calme mais je sais très bien de quoi il me parle, il doit savoir pourquoi je me suis laissé emporté par des sentiments humains aussi puissant que ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je baisse la tête, je n'ai pas honte de ce que j'ai fais, non au contraire, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien... Mais je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fais est autorisé ou pas... Il ne m'en a pas parlé avant de m'envoyer sur terre.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je lève la tête, je dois être honnête, même s'il ne comprend pas, il le faut.

 _\- Je suis tombée amoureuse... Je sais que je n'aurais pas du... A cause de ce que je suis, mais ça a été plus fort que moi._

Il ne dit rien, je le vois faire les cent pas devant moi et je me mets à penser à ce qu'il pourrait me faire si ce que j'ai fait est si terrible. Je l'imagine déjà m'envoyer en enfer, m'envoyer dans cet endroit que je hais au plus haut point mais que je vais devoir rejoindre si ça continue... Et pourtant je n'ai plus aussi peur qu'avant d'y aller... Si je dois passer l'éternité en enfer parce que j'ai été dans les bras d'Oliver quelques heures... Je ne regrette pas.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas du, en effet._

Je lève la tête, il n'a pas l'air en colère mais inquiet, je fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Ce que tu as fais, n'est pas interdit... Mais déconseillé... Tu n'es pas là tu sais, c'est un rêve, je devais te parler... Mais imagine ce que ressentirais cet homme si tu disparaissais... Tu es un ange, tu ne pourras pas rester sur terre... Je te conseille de mettre fin à tout ça... Avant qu'il n'en souffre._

Je me réveille d'un bond, Oliver dort toujours à mes côtés, je lui souris avant de me lever, je me rhabille et quitte ma chambre. Je repense à ce que l'ange m'a dit et je sais qu'il a raison, mon temps sur terre n'est pas définitif, je vais devoir repartir, si j'entame une relation avec Oliver il va souffrir et je ne veux pas, je veux qu'il soit heureux, plus que tout. Je vais devoir repartir et il va de nouveau se sentir seul, brisé, abandonné... Mais si j'arrête tout maintenant, il pourra oublier, il pourra passer à autre chose. Je dois lui dire que c'est fini. Je ferme les yeux et je sens quelque chose couler, je porte ma main à mes yeux, ce sont des larmes, je ne comprends pas, je ne devrais pas pleurer, les anges ne le font pas ! Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi mon cœur semble brisé ? Ça fait si mal !

 _\- Mon ange ?_

Je souris en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi, j'aime beaucoup ça, il me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois durant notre nuit. Je me tourne vers lui, il est beau, il a enfilé son pantalon de la veille mais c'est tout, il est resté sans T shirt et je peux voir ses cicatrices, il m'a dit que j'étais la première à qui il les montrait, la première à qui il voulait les montrer, ça m'a fait mal de voir à quel point il a souffert et je pensais être celle qui l'aiderait à aller mieux. Je suis désolée Oliver mais je vais devoir partir, pardonne-moi... Il se rapproche mais je fais un pas en arrière. Je vois à son visage qu'il est blessé de mon geste, il tente encore de se rapprocher mais je refais un pas en arrière.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je dois lui dire la vérité pour ça.

 _\- On ne peut pas... Faire ça... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Il se rapproche et me prend dans ses bras, je tente de le repousser mais je ne peux pas, il me tient fort contre lui.

 _\- Ne me quitte pas, je t'en pris..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne suis pas d'ici..._

 _\- Ça m'est égale !_

Je le repousse cette fois, j'utilise un peu de ma force d'ange sans non plus y aller trop fort, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Son regard me fait souffrir à lui seul, je voudrais le serrer contre moi et lui dire que jamais je ne le quitterais mais je ne peux pas, il doit rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, une personne qui le rendra heureux et qui restera toujours avec lui.

 _\- Je croyais..._

Je secoue la tête, je lutte contre les larmes, je ne pensais pas que ce serais aussi difficile de se retenir de pleurer.

 _\- C'est impossible.. Je n'aurais pas du, j'ai commis une erreur, je suis désolée..._

Il a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ce que je veux lui dire, il se rapproche en me faisant un petit sourire, Oliver pose ses main sur mes joues et les caresses, des larmes ont coulé et il les essuie, je pleure encore... J'ai du mal à croire que je pleure c'est douloureux... Ça fait mal de devoir quitter celui qu'on aime.

 _\- Tu es là pour ma sauver non ? Alors reste, c'est comme ça que tu me sauveras... Reste avec moi..._

C'est tellement dur... Oliver je t'en pris arrête... Ça me fait mal ce que tu me dis... Je suis à deux doigts de craquer mais je ne dois pas, je fais ça pour toi.

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

Il s'éloigne de moi, ça me brise le cœur de voir son regard, il semble encore plus triste, plus vide que le jour où je l'ai rencontré... Je me demande comment c'est possible alors que j'aurais du l'aider ?

 _\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

 _\- Non..._

Une vive douleur me traverse le corps, c'est atroce, ça fait mal de mentir ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un mensonge pouvait faire aussi mal... Je me plie en deux et je sens que je m'en vais, que je disparais, Oliver court vers moi et tente de me serrer contre lui, ses bras passent au travers de moi, je vais partir et cette fois il ne pourra pas me retenir.

 _\- Non... Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir... Pourquoi tu me mens... Tu m'aimes, dis-le... Tu pourras rester..._

 _\- Je suis désolée... Adieu..._

 _\- Non, je t'en pris ne pars pas... Reste avec moi... Je t'aime mon ange..._

Je me sens de plus en plus partir, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter, je ne le veux pas non plus. Oliver lève la tête vers le ciel.

 _\- Je vous en pris, laissez-la moi, je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Laissez-la moi !_

J'aimerais rester Oliver, si tu savais à quel point mais je ne peux pas, je me sens partir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ne le vois plus, je suis partie, j'ai disparu, je l'ai quitté alors que je ne le voulais pas, je l'ai quitté alors qu'il a besoin de moi... Je l'ai quitté alors que je l'aime plus que tout.

 **Voilà ! Je sais ce chapitre est plus court mais nécessaire à la fic, je suis désolée =)**

 **la suite mercredi si j'ai plein de reviews, alors à vos claviers !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Merci pour les reviews ! Voici la suite du PDV Oliver !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je sens son corps contre le mien, je l'ai serré toute la nuit, j'avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon, j'ai encore peur. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis rendu compte de mon amour pour elle, mais je sais qu'il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour que ça arrive. Et cette nuit quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle dans mon cœur. Lors de notre rencontre j'ai voulu la posséder, lui montrer ce que c'était de prendre son pied... Je m'en veux, cette nuit j'ai voulu lui prouver que je l'aimais de toute mon âme, j'ai caressé chaque centimètres de peau que je pouvais atteindre, je l'ai embrassé sur tout le corps, goûtant à tout ce que je pouvais goûter. Quand je suis entré en elle et que j'ai senti cette résistance qu'elle craignait, je me suis montré le plus tendre possible, effaçant cette douleur et j'ai attendu qu'elle soit prête pour moi. Quand j'ai compris qu'elle était à l'aise dans mes bras, j'ai pu lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais, je n'avais pas fais l'amour depuis des années et c'est infiniment meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec ces femmes qui ne valent pas un millième de mon ange.

Je la serre un peu plus fort contre moi me souvenant de toute son histoire, je sais qu'elle dit la vérité, même si j'ai du mal à croire tout ça, mais tout s'explique. Dans mes bras se trouve un ange envoyé pour me sauver et si elle savait à quel point elle a réussi à le faire. Il a suffit qu'elle entre dans ma vie pour que tout soit différent, il a suffit qu'elle me fonce dedans pour que je comprenne que j'ai le droit d'être heureux. Et je le suis aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend, j'espère juste qu'elle va abandonner cette idée de partir, je ne le supporterais pas... J'ai goûté au bonheur d'être avec elle, si je la perdais je ne m'en remettrais pas... Quand j'étais marié à Laurel, même si ça n'a pas duré, j'ai su que nos vies ne changeraient pas plus que ça, Laurel aime son métier d'avocate et ne ferait jamais rien pour freiner sa carrière... Moi je voulais des enfants, j'en ai toujours voulu mais Laurel a brisé mon rêve ne me disant qu'elle n'en voulait pas... Mais bien sur elle a attendu qu'on soit mariés pour me l'avouer... Je resserre ma prise sur Félicity... Je sais que c'est tôt pour y penser, mais j'aimerais qu'elle partage ce rêve avec moi... J'aimerais qu'on ai un enfant elle et moi d'ici quelques années, je sais qu'elle sera géniale dans ce rôle, elle a tant d'amour à donner... Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine déjà avec un enfant... Je ne sais pas ce que je voudrais, un garçon ou une fille... Je me mets à penser à ce que pourrait être ma vie avec cet enfant. Je m'imagine au travail en train de lire un dossier quand j'entends la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, je lève et les yeux et je vois un petit garçon et une petite fille franchir le seuil et courir vers moi. Je me lève de mon siège et vais vers eux. Je les serre dans mes bras et ça fait du bien de recevoir un peu d'amour de leur part après une journée de travail. Je me détache d'eux et les regarde ils sont tellement parfaits... J'entends des talons claquer sur le sol, je lève les yeux et souris en voyant Félicity qui entre à son tour... Elle me dit qu'ils sont intenables quand ils viennent me voir, je souris en lui disant que j'aime qu'ils soient comme ça.

Je souris comme un idiot, c'est cette vie là que je veux, un jour je veux que mes enfants viennent me voir au travail, que je les serre contre moi et que ce soit Félicity leur mère, pas une autre, juste elle. C'est elle que j'aime et avec qui je veux être... Et ces idiots là haut qui ont voulu me la reprendre ont intérêt de le croire parce que je ferais tout pour être à ses côtés.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux un peu plus tard, je suis surpris de ne pas sentir Félicity contre moi, je me redresse et la cherche du regard, elle n'est plus dans la chambre. Est-ce qu'elle est partie ? Non ! Elle ne peut pas me faire ça, ne peut pas me quitter ! Je me lève du lit et enfile mon pantalon de la veille avant de sortir de la chambre, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, si jamais elle est partie, ça va me tuer... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... Je t'en pris mon ange reste avec moi, quoi qu'il se passe ne me quitte pas.

J'arrive dans le salon et je suis soulagé en la voyant juste là, elle me tourne le dos, elle est si belle, je veux m'approcher mais j'ai peur de l'effrayer, je ne fais pas de bruit, je m'approche un peur et l'appelle.

 _\- Mon ange ?_

J'aime l'appeler ainsi, elle est mon ange, elle le sera toujours, mon ange à moi. Elle se retourne, elle est magnifique, j'aime la voir ainsi, mais je vois à son regard que quelque chose ne va pas, je ne sais pas quoi et ça me fait peur. Je me rapproche d'elle, je veux la serrer contre moi, lui dire que je l'aime et que je pensais tout ce que je lui ai dit, elle a besoin que je la rassure et je vais le faire. Pour elle, je suis près à tout, même à changer de vis encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Je me rapproche encore mais elle recule... Non... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi elle s'éloigne de moi ? J'ai la sensation de sentir mon cœur se briser à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, ça fait mal de se sentir repousser. Est-ce qu'elle a peur ? Je dois la rassurer si c'est le cas. Je tente de me rapprocher encore mais elle fait un pas en arrière. Cette fois s'en est trop, je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange ?_

Elle ferme les yeux, je vois ses mains trembler mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

 _\- On ne peut pas... Faire ça... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Je me rapproche et la prends dans mes bras, elle veut me repousser mais je ne la laisse pas faire, je ne peux pas la perdre, elle ne peut pas me quitter, ni me laisser... C'est elle que j'aime, pas une autre... Il faut qu'elle le comprenne, elle est tout pour moi.

 _\- Ne me quitte pas, je t'en pris..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne suis pas d'ici..._

 _\- Ça m'est égale !_

Elle me repousse, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais j'ai senti une force assez puissante venant d'elle, a-t-elle utilisé son pouvoir sur moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je m'en fiche, elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, jamais elle ne me fera la quitter. Mais merde ça me fait mal de la savoir si loin de moi... Son regard me fait mal, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est déterminée et en même temps elle a l'air de souffrir... Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Je pensais que tout allait bien...

 _\- Je croyais..._

Elle secoue la tête, je vois qu'elle se retient de pleurer, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien... Je t'en pris parle-moi mon ange...

 _\- C'est impossible.. Je n'aurais pas du, j'ai commis une erreur, je suis désolée..._

Je comprends ! Non, elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Elle ne peut pas me quitter ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Mais je ne dois pas m'énerver, je me rapproche en lui faisant un sourire et je pose mes mains sur ses joues. J'utilise mes pouces pour les caresser, des larmes ont coulé alors j'en profite pour les essuyer. Mais si j'ai bien compris tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle est là pour moi.

 _\- Tu es là pour ma sauver non ? Alors reste, c'est comme ça que tu me sauveras... Reste avec moi..._

Je t'en pris dis-moi que tu restes... J'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma vie, mon tout... Mon ange ne me quitte pas, reste avec moi, je t'aime plus que tout.

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

Je m'éloigne d'elle, le cœur brisé en des millions de morceaux, je suis au plus bas, sans elle je ne rien et elle ne comprends pas... Où alors... Oui ce doit être ça, elle ne m'aime pas, pas autant que moi je l'aime, elle ne ressent pas pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle, je ne suis rien pour elle. C'est ça, je dois lui poser la question même si j'en connais la réponse.

 _\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?_

 _\- Non..._

Mon cœur se comprime encore plus alors que la vois se tordre de douleur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Oh je me souviens... Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mentir... Il se passe ça si elle ment ? Elle souffre ? Je la vois disparaître, comme hier, je vois à travers elle, non ! Félicity pourquoi tu fais ça mon ange ? Je cours vers elle et tente de la prendre dans mes bras, elle va rester si je la retiens, comme hier ! Mais non, mes bras passent au travers de son corps, elle est déjà à moitié partie. Je ne peux pas la retenir, non !

 _\- Non... Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir... Pourquoi tu me mens... Tu m'aimes, dis-le... Tu pourras rester..._

 _\- Je suis désolée... Adieu..._

 _\- Non, je t'en pris ne pars pas... Reste avec moi... Je t'aime mon ange..._

Elle disparaît de plus en plus, non pas ça ! Je t'aime tellement, ne me quitte pas... Dis que tu m'aimes, dis que tu veux rester près de moi... Dis-leur que tu ne veux pas me quitter... Je t'en supplies... Mais elle n'en fait rien... Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, je me fiche de leurs règles débiles mais ils ne peuvent pas la reprendre.

 _\- Je vous en pris, laissez-la moi, je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Laissez-la moi !_

Je vous en pris, je la rendrais heureuse, nous serons heureux tout les deux, je vous jure que je ferais tout ce que nous pourrons pour rester ensemble. Je vous en pris ne l'emmenez pas... Laissez-la avec moi... J'ai beau leur demander encore et encore, Félicity disparaît de plus en plus avant d'être totalement partie, elle n'est plus là, les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse rien faire, mon amour m'a quitté, elle est partie et je sais que je ne la reverrais jamais... Mais qui sont ces anges qui envoi vers vous une personne que vous vous mettez à aimer... Et qui vous la reprenne ? Je ne sais pas mais je les hais... La femme que j'aime vient de me quitter et tout ce que je peux faire c'est regarder vers le ciel en priant pour qu'il me la rende.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce pdv de Oliver ? La suite vendredi si vous êtes sages ^^**

 **Je réponds à la question d'un guest, la suite de lightning arrivera à la fin de cette fic, je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 6, je ne sais pas comment le terminer, et ça m'agace ! Je dois essayer de trouver comment faire, je vais trouver comme toujours =)**

 **A vos claviers !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Voici dnc la suite avec le pdv de Félicity !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je me trouve au portail, devant l'ange qui m'a envoyé sur terre quelques semaines plus tôt. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas les arrêter, j'ai honte... Les larmes proviennent des sentiments humains, je ne suis pas humaine, je ne devrais pas pleurer. L'ange me regarde de haut en bas mais ne me dis rien, il doit attendre que je me calme, je finis par y arriver au bout d'un temps que me semble infini. J'essuie mes larmes et m'approche de l'ange.

 _\- Tu as réussi à le rendre heureux._

Je ferme les yeux et hoche la tête, même si je sais que là tout de suite il ne doit pas l'être, bien au contraire, il doit être aussi mal que moi... Je trouve que j'ai surtout échoué, je devais le rendre heureux, l'aider à trouver le bonheur, à trouver quelqu'un qui le fasse aller mieux... J'ai tout gâché.

 _\- J'aurais du refuser..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu as réussi, maintenant l'avenir lui appartient, tu ne resteras qu'un souvenir... Il oubliera qui tu étais vraiment..._

Je ferme les yeux encore une fois, les larmes coulent de nouveau, je me doutais bien qu'il ne souviendrait pas de moi, il va finir par m'oublier et je pense que c'est ce qui fait aussi mal, savoir que sa vie continuera comme si je n'en avais jamais fait partie... Mais je dois me convaincre que c'est la meilleure décision... Pour lui.

 _\- Il sera heureux..._

L'ange soupire, je lève les yeux vers lui, il ne fait jamais ça, il est toujours si droit, il ne montre aucune émotions. Il n'est pas comme ça. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a, est-ce que Oliver va aller bien ? Est-ce qu'il va être heureux ? Il va finir par m'oublier et il rencontrera quelqu'un qui l'aimera et qui restera près de lui.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te mentir... Il a été heureux grâce à toi... Mais parfois quand un ange entre dans la vie d'une humain... Leur lien est si fort que l'humain ne peut oublier..._

Non ! Il ne peut pas se souvenir de moi ! Ça va l'anéantir ! Oliver se sentira encore une fois abandonné ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça... Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

 _\- Il va aller bien..._

Je tente de me convaincre mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je regarde l'ange qui semble triste pour moi.

 _\- Oliver Queen est dévasté... Regarde par toi même._

Il m'indique un miroir qui est derrière lui, je m'approche et je le regarde. A début je ne vois rien puis une image apparaît, elle est floue... Je vois Oliver assis sur son lit, les yeux rouges, des larmes coulant sans cesse, il semble si malheureux, je tends un bras vers le miroir et pose ma main sur lui, je sais qu'il ne peut pas me sentir mais j'aime ce petit contact avec lui.

 _\- Pardonne-moi..._

Je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler, je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état, j'aimerais qu'il soit heureux, j'aurais du le rendre heureux au lieu de le faire souffrir. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés, je veux demander à l'ange d'éteindre ce miroir quand j'entends un déclic, j'ouvre les yeux et je le vois tenir une arme dans la main et la tenir devant lui.

 _\- Non !_

 _- **Je vais te rejoindre mon ange...** _

_\- Non !_

Je me tourne vers l'ange sans attendre. Oliver ne peut pas faire ça, il ne peut pas se tuer, il n'en a pas le droit ! Ils doivent l'en empêcher, il le faut, Oliver doit vivre !

 _\- Ne le laissez pas faire ça ! S'il vous plaît !_

 _\- On ne peut rien y changer._

Je regarde de nouveau ce miroir qui vient de s'éteindre non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du mal, j'ai besoin de lui, il n'a pas le droit de mourir !

 _\- Renvoyez-moi là bas ! S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi retourner près de lui._

L'ange secoue la tête.

 _\- C'est impossible, tu es..._

 _\- Je veux redevenir humaine ! Je me fiche de ce que ça peut me coûter, laissez-moi retourner avec lui !_

L'ange reste silencieux, je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais moi je suis sérieuse, je me fiche de ce qu'il va m'arriver, je veux retourner près de lui, j'ai besoin de lui, besoin de savoir qu'il va bien. Je contemple le miroir éteint, me demander si Oliver n'a pas fait ce geste désespéré, je t'en pris ne fais pas ça... Tu dois vivre. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te perdre...

 _\- Il y a une solution..._

Je me tourne vers lui, j'ai bien entendu ?

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Il y a un moyen... Je suis autorisé à te rendre humaine, tu auras la vie que tu avais quand tu étais avec lui. Tu devras rester près de lui... Le rendre heureux..._

 _\- Je le ferais, c'est tout ce que je souhaite !_

 _\- Félicity ! Il y a une autre condition..._

Je tente de me calmer, bien sur qu'il y a une autre condition, il y en a toujours une autre... Mais je suis prête à tout pour aller le retrouver...

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Si tu échoues, tu iras en enfer, sans même passer par ici._

Oh... C'est ça leur condition... L'enfer, j'ai peur d'y aller... Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas... Tant que je serais avec Oliver je pourrais le rendre heureux. Je souris et je hoche la tête.

 _\- Tu acceptes ?_

 _\- Oui... Tant que je serais avec lui, tout ira bien. L'enfer c'est si je le vois arriver ici... Je veux retourner près de lui..._

L'ange sourit, je le regarde sans comprendre, il est heureux de ma décision ?

 _\- Tu es la première à faire ce choix._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

L'ange se rapproche et m'explique que je ne suis pas la première à retourner sur terre pour venir en aide à une âme torturée.

 _\- Tu sais... Tu n'as pas été envoyé pour sauver Oliver Queen... Tu as été envoyé pour lui... Pour rester avec lui, mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple._

Je suis surprise de ce qu'il me dit, depuis le début je devais être avec lui, ça me rend heureuse, savoir que ce sont les anges qui m'ont envoyé à lui afin que je reste à ses côtés, je suppose que cette décision de retourner près de lui m'appartenait, je n'étais pas obligée d'accepter.

 _\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Tout les anges ne sont pas renvoyés sur terre pour sauver une âme... Quand un esprit arrive ici et devient un ange... Sa vie est parfois inachevée... Et il faut qu'elle le soit pour accéder au paradis... Quand tu es arrivée, tu étais dans ce cas là, on devait trouver une personne que tu pourrais sauver._

 _\- Pourquoi Oliver ?_

L'ange sourit et se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Tu ne te souviens, pas, mais quand tu étais humaine, tu as sorti Oliver de la voiture... Tu as tenté de sortir son père et son ami mais la voiture a explosé.._

Mes jambes flanchent... J'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il me dit, je sais qu'il dit la vérité, mais comment je vais pouvoir regarder Oliver en face en lui disant ça ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire...

 _\- On renvoi les anges dans la vie de ceux qui leur a coûté la leur... Ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Mais quand ça fonctionne, quand les anges reviennent d'en bas, on leur demande de choisir entre rester avec la personne qu'ils aiment et risquer d'aller en enfer ou d'entrer au paradis... Tu es la première à prendre le risque de repartir. Si tu le veux toujours._

Bien sur que je le veux, Oliver est tout pour moi... Peut-être qu'il m'en voudra de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais en vie... Mais je dois tenter, je regarde l'ange et lui souris.

 _\- Je l'aime... Je ferais tout pour lui._

L'ange me sourit encore une fois avant de me souhaiter bonne chance, je ferme les yeux et me sens de nouveau partir, cette fois le voyage ne dure pas aussi longtemps, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans la chambre d'Oliver, juste devant lui, il tient l'arme dans ses mains, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, je m'approche, je n'ai pas encore totalement réapparut. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, j'espère qu'il va les sentir.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il ouvre les yeux, l'arme tombe à ses pieds, je lui fais un petit sourire, j'attends qu'il vienne me serrer contre lui mais il n'en fait rien.

 _\- Est-ce que je rêve ?_

Je secoue la tête, sans rien dire.

 _\- Je suis mort alors ?_

 _\- Non ! Et je ne veux pas que tu penses à mourir..._

Il ferme les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes il baisse le regard et avise l'arme sur le sol.

 _\- Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre... J'ai besoin de toi..._

 _\- Je le sais... Je vais rester avec toi..._

Il ouvre les yeux, ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui dis, je lui souris, me met à genoux devant lui et lui explique l'arrangement que j'ai passé, je lui dis que je peux rester avec lui tant qu'il sera heureux, que sinon j'irais directement en enfer. Oliver se redresse, prend mes mains et les serre tendrement, oubliant l'arme tombée sur le sol.

 _\- Tu as fais ça... Pour moi ?_

 _\- C'est comme ça que je t'aime..._

Il me rapproche de lui et passe ses bras autour de mon corps en me serrant contre lui, je passe les miens dans son dos et le serre aussi fort que je peux, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il a pensé à mourir pour me retrouver là haut... Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça.

 _\- Tu vas rester avec moi ?_

 _\- Oui... Toujours._

Il me serre encore plus fort, je repense à ce que j'ai vu dans ce miroir, son regard si triste, ses larmes, l'arme... Je lui ai fais de la peine, plus que je n'ai jamais voulu lui en faire, je me sens tellement coupable.

 _\- Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas..._

 _\- Chut mon ange... Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte..._

Il m'éloigne de lui et essuie mes larmes, je souris et colle mon front au sien.

 _\- Je ne suis plus un ange tu sais..._

 _\- Tu seras toujours le mien._

Je souris encore plus, lui aussi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'attirer sur le lit, je ri doucement, heureuse de le sentir de nouveau contre moi, il m'a manqué et pourtant je ne l'ai quitté il y a quelques heures seulement. Quoi que... Le temps passe différemment là haut...

 _\- Oliver ? Je suis partie combien de temps ?_

Il soupire et me serre encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Deux semaines..._

Je me redresse d'un bond, non ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu partir aussi longtemps ! Je suis restée là haut qu'une ou deux heures pas plus.

 _\- Non ! Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Oliver, pardonne-moi, je pensais que..._

Il se redresse et pose ses mains sur mes joues en me disant que tout va bien, que je suis là et qu'il se fiche que je sois partie tant que je suis revenue, je me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, je veux juste qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me serre contre lui. Il se rallonge sur le lit et m'entraîne avec lui en me disant qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut rester avec moi, que quoi qu'il se passe, il suffit que je sois là pour qu'il soit heureux.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et me sourit.

 _\- Chut..._

 _\- Non... Je vais finir par oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, je me souviendrais de qui je suis et de comment nous nous sommes rencontrés... Mais j'oublierais tout ce qu'il y a là haut... Je voudrais te le dire avant._

 _\- Ok... Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas été envoyé pour te sauver... Mais pour te rencontrer... Pour t'aimer... L'ange qui m'a envoyé ici m'a dit..._

Je n'ose pas lui en parler, j'hésite, et s'il m'en voulait ? J'aurais tant voulu sauver Tommy et son père... Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi ? J'essuie une larme qui a coulé, Oliver se redresse et essuie mes larmes, il ne dit rien, je pense qu'il attend que je me décide à lui dire. Je finis donc par lui dire, je lui répète tout ce que l'ange m'a dit. Oliver s'éloigne, il m'en veut, je le savais. Mais j'ai bien fais, je ne voulais pas garder ça pour moi.

 _\- Je suis désolée... J'aurais pu..._

 _\- Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser... Mais à moi... Tu es morte par ma faute... Je suis désolé..._

Oh non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il croit ça ! Je me rapproche de lui et le serre contre moi.

 _\- Je suis heureuse... Parce que je suis là aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas qui j'étais avant et promets-moi de ne pas chercher à le savoir... Je veux être Félicity, je veux être celle qui est tombée amoureuse de toi... Je ne veux être rien d'autre._

Oliver me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou, je resserre mon étreinte autour de son corps.

 _\- Je te le promets, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Je souris et me rapproche encore plus de lui avant de fermer les yeux, je suis heureuse, Oliver me tient contre lui et caresse mes cheveux, il est près de moi et il va bien, je promets que je ferais toujours mon possible pour qu'il soit heureux, pour qu'on le soit tout les deux, ensemble.

 **Tadam ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Le PDV d'Oliver lundi sans faute et ensuite ce sera l'épilogue, cette fic touche à sa fin =)**

 **Lâchez vos reviews surtout !**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sages !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ! Alors voici le pdv d'Oliver, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Elle est partie, elle m'a quitté... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de rester là sans bouger de chez elle... Je ne peux pas partir... Et si elle revenait ? Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de partir et qu'elle revienne et se rende compte que je ne l'ai pas attendu... Non, je ne peux pas, elle doit savoir que je l'attends, que je le ferais toujours. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est partie, j'ai dormi plusieurs fois dans son lit... Mes rêves sont peuplés de sa présence, quand j'ouvre les yeux elle est là, près de moi, dans son lit et me demande pardon et m'avoue ensuite qu'elle est là et qu'elle ne partira plus jamais... Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux pour de bons, le lit est vide et au fond de moi je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas... Elle ne peut pas et ça me fend le cœur.

A chaque fois que je suis dans son lit, je prends son oreiller et je respire son odeur, elle sent si bon, je me souviens de tout ce qu'on a vécu, de nos discussions, de nos soirées ensemble, de notre rencontre. Je me fiche qu'elle me soit tombée dessus et que ce ne soit pas un hasard, je suis tombée amoureux d'elle et je veux qu'elle revienne, peu importe ce qu'elle est, qu'elle soit un ange ou un démon, je l'aime plus que tout.

J'ai visité tout son appartement, certes je le connais déjà par cœur, mais là j'ai pu regardé dans ses tiroirs et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des vêtements, aucune affaire personnelles... Elle n'avait rien... Dans son ordinateur il y avait des photos de moi, elle a lu tout les articles me concernant et pourtant elle ne m'a pas jugé, elle ne m'a jamais critiqué... Elle m'a aimé... Je sais qu'elle m'aime, sinon elle n'aurais pas disparu en racontant ce mensonge qui disait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Félicity est la seule qui ne m'a jamais regardé de haut pour mon argent, elle se fiche de tout ce que je présente, elle me voulait moi... Et pourtant elle est partie...

J'entends un bruit, je me lève et fonce dans le salon, c'est elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est revenue ? Pitié mon ange reviens pour moi, pour me voir, je te promets qu'on sera heureux, je te rendrais heureuse, j'arrive dans le salon mais je soupire en voyant que c'est John... Je l'adore vraiment mais je ne veux voir personne, enfin si je veux voir Félicity... John est venu me voir plusieurs fois, je ne sais pas combien de temps... Je me sens mort de l'intérieur depuis qu'elle m'a quitté, je ne vis plus, je vivais grâce à elle, sans elle je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même.

 _\- John... Laisse-moi s'il te plaît._

 _\- Non Oliver, ça fait une semaine que tu es dans cet état, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça._

Une semaine ? C'est tout ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je suis là, seul, sans elle... Je tourne les talons, je me fiche de ce que John vient faire là, je veux qu'il me fiche la paix.

 _\- Oliver, tu dois te ressaisir !_

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui.

 _\- Je ne peux pas ! Pas sans elle..._

Il se rapproche et pose une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Je sais qu'elle te manque... Écoute je en sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie... Mais elle n'a pas du faire ça pour te faire souffrir..._

Je ferme les yeux, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je sais qu'elle n'a pas fait ça pour me faire souffrir, elle voulait me protéger, mais ça n'en est pas moins douloureux, bien au contraire.

 _\- Elle t'aime, j'en suis sur, je pouvais le voir à sa façon de te regarder. Alors écoute-moi bien Oliver... Si je ne me trompe pas et crois-moi ce n'est pas le cas... Elle fera tout son possible pour revenir vers toi._

Je regarde mon ami qui a l'air sur de lui, est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est-ce qu'elle va revenir ? Et s'ils ne la laissent pas revenir là haut ? Après tout elle a menti.. Et puis elle n'est pas humaine... Mais ça je ne peux pas le dire à John, il ne me croirait pas, moi même j'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe. Mais peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être qu'elle arrivera à leur faire comprendre que sa place est avec moi et pas ailleurs. Je l'espère en tout cas... John a raison, si ça se trouve ce soir elle sera là ! Je dois me reprendre. C'est ce qu'elle voudrait.

J'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'ai passé mes journées au bureau à travailler comme un fou pour tenter de l'oublier mais en vain... Je ne peux pas oublier Félicity, elle hante toutes mes pensées, au bureau à chaque fois que j'apercevais une personne ayant une chevelure blonde je pensais à elle alors que je faisais tout pour l'évincer doucement de mes souvenirs, mais il y a toujours un détail qui me rappelle à elle, en particulier la couleur des cheveux de la moitié des femmes de mon entreprise, même ma secrétaire a les cheveux blonds et elle passe sont temps à venir frapper à mon bureau. Et là je suis assis sur ma chaise, attendant l'heure qui signera la dernière journée de travail avant le week-end...

Le second week-end que je vais passer sans elle, où je vais passer mon temps à penser à elle, à tout les moments qu'on a passé ensemble elle et moi... Peut-être que je devrais écouter John et sortir un peu... Oui, ça pourrait être la solution. Je prends ma veste et mes clés de moto et quitte l'entreprise, de toute façon je n'ai plus goût à rien, même cette entreprise qui est tout ce qui me reste de mon père ne compte plus pour moi.

Je suis devant les portes de la discothèque, je reste à les contempler ne sachant pas vraiment si je dois vraiment entrer, le vigile me regarde en me faisant signe d'entrer, je lui souris et secoue doucement la tête. Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne et remarque une jeune femme que je connais pas mais qui m'offre un sourire des plus aguicheur, mais merde c'est qui celle là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fou, son contact me dégoutte. Je repousse sa main avec agressivité mais elle revient à la charge en se penchant vers mon oreille et en me demandant si je ne veux pas m'amuser avec elle. M'amuser ? Non elle mais elle sérieuse ? Je lui lance un regard noir et fait demi tour pour de bon, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici pour me changer les idées n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je rentre chez moi, pas chez Félicity, j'y ai passé trop de temps et je n'en peux plus d'être chez elle, sans elle... Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, elle me manque de plus en plus... Je veux la revoir, la serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Je saisi un bouteille de scotch et je bois à la bouteille, pas la peine de s'encombrer d'un verre de toute façon je sais que je finirai la bouteille, je vais la finir pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'une soirée. Je ne veux rien d'autre qu'une soirée ou Félicity ne fera pas partie de mes pensées. Une soirée où je vais pouvoir oublier à quel point je l'aime et surtout à quel point elle me manque.

J'en suis au trois quart de la bouteille et je ressens déjà les effets de l'alcool, je me sens mieux, comme si j'étais dans un état second, oubliant petit à petit la douleur qui me broie le cœur. Je m'effondre sur le canapé, la bouteille toujours à la main, je la porte à mes lèvres et j'en bois de nouveau une bonne gorgée. Bon sang que c'est agréable de se sentir dans cet état de lâcher prise complètement, de ne rien ressentir, de tout oublier, de ne pas souffrir... De ne plus aimer. Je m'endors en ne pensant à rien et mon dieu que ça fait du bien.

Je me redresse, je viens de faire un des rêves de plus agréable une fois de plus, je rêve qu'elle est là près de moi, qu'on est assis sur son lit et qu'elle prend ma main qu'elle pose sur son ventre en me disant qu'elle a senti le bébé bouger... J'aurais juré qu'elle était là, que ma main était sur son ventre et que je le sentais bouger sous ma paume mais non... Il n'y a que moi et ma bouteille de scotch pratiquement vide. Je tente de me lever mais je titube légèrement, j'ai du dormir assez longtemps car les effets de l'alcool se sont estompés. La douleur est là de nouveau et bien plus présente qu'avant. Je ne vois qu'un moyen pour arrêter de souffrir, je n'en peux plus, c'est horrible ce manque... Je sais ce que je dois faire, c'est le moyen. J'avance vers le coffre derrière le tableau, je rentre la combinaison et j'en sors l'objet dont j'ai besoin avant d'aller m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je regarde ce que j'ai entre les mains, l'arme de mon père, je ne m'en suis jamais servi mais il m'a appris à tirer, je me souviens de comment on fait.

Je sais que c'est lâche, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire... Je la retrouverais, je le sais, je n'ai jamais rien fais de mal, j'ai été un salaud avec les femmes mais elles savaient toutes à quoi s'en tenir avec moi, je ne pense pas leur avoir fait du mal... Et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse à l'avance. Je suis désolé, John sache que tu as tout fais pour me sauver, pour me faire sortir de cette douleur mais Félicity est tout pour moi... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, alors je dois le faire... Pour avoir une infime chance de la retrouver. Je t'aime mon ange. Je prends l'arme entre mes doigts et la colle sur mon front, je veux appuyer mais je n'y arrive pas... Merde ! Ce n'est pas si dur ! Je dois faire preuve de courage et pas de lâcheté ! Oui c'est ça, c'est si je n'y arrive pas que je suis lâche ! Je resserre mon emprise sur l'arme, bien décidé à en finir.

 _\- Je vais te rejoindre mon ange..._

Je tiens l'arme contre ma tête, je vais le faire cette fois, je vais la rejoindre, enfin je l'espère... J'espère qu'elle sera là bas quand j'y arriverais, j'espère qu'elle m'accueillera... Je sais qu'elle sera furieuse de ce que j'aurais fait mais ça m'est égale, c'est ainsi que je le l'aime, c'est ainsi que je veux finir ma vie... Auprès d'elle. Peu importe l'endroit. Je viens mon amour, attends-moi ! Je m'apprête à appuyer sur la détente quand je sens une douce chaleur m'envelopper, je me demande ce que c'est. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je m'en fiche totalement, je dois appuyer, je dois la rejoindre, il le faut. Je sens des mains se poser sur les miennes... Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je dois ouvrir les yeux ?

 _\- Oliver ?_

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est elle ? Je rêve ? L'arme tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, Félicity est là... Juste devant moi... J'y crois pas... Non ce ne peut pas être possible, je dois rêver, oui c'est ça, je ne suis pas encore réveillé, je n'ai pas encore pris cette décision, mais je vais le faire à la seconde où je vais ouvrir les yeux, c'est ce que je veux.

 _\- Est-ce que je rêve ?_

Elle secoue la tête sans rien me dire, je ne rêve pas... Alors est-ce que je suis mort ? Oui ce doit être ça... Je dois être mort et je n'ai pas senti le coup partir... Ce n'est pas douloureux de mourir contrairement à ce que je pensais.

 _\- Je suis mort alors ?_

 _\- Non ! Et je ne veux pas que tu penses à mourir..._

Je ferme les yeux, des larmes coulent sur mes joues... Elle est venue pour me convaincre de ne pas en finir. Mais non mon ange, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. J'ouvre les yeux et baisse le regard vers l'arme, je dois la ramasser et en finir maintenant, je pourrais repartir avec elle.

 _\- Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre... J'ai besoin de toi..._

 _\- Je le sais... Je vais rester avec toi..._

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit... Elle va vraiment rester ? J'ai bien entendu ? Elle me sourit et se met à genoux devant moi et me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé... Elle a passé un accord, les anges lui donne une autre vie, en tant qu'humaine, une vie où elle devra rester près de moi, m'aimer et me rendre heureux... Si elle échoue elle ira en enfer, sans aucune chance d'aller au paradis... J'y crois pas, elle a fait ça pour moi ? Elle risque l'enfer juste pour moi ? Je me redresse et prends ses mains que je serre tendrement. J'en oublie l'arme qui est sur le sol.

 _\- Tu as fais ça... Pour moi ?_

 _\- C'est comme ça que je t'aime..._

Je la rapproche de moi, passe mes bras autour de son corps et la serre contre moi, elle me rend cette étreinte en passant ses bras dans mon dos, elle me serre fort... J'ai voulu mourir pour elle, parce que je l'aime plus que tout, je voulais être avec elle... Et Félicity... A accepter de prendre le risque de rester près de moi et de me rendre heureux... Au risque d'aller en enfer si elle échoue... Elle m'aime à ce point là... J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle m'aime, elle me l'a enfin dit ! Mais je dois savoir si c'est bien ce qu'elle veut...

 _\- Tu vas rester avec moi ?_

 _\- Oui... Toujours._

Je la serre encore plus fort contre moi, elle est détendue dans mes bras, je me sens si bien, elle est revenue, j'ai du mal à le croire. Elle s'est absentée deux semaines, mais elle a les mêmes habits, est-ce que le temps passe différemment là haut ? Je m'en fiche, elle est revenue. Elle se tend tout à coup et se recule un petit peu, mais je ne veux pas, je veux la garder contre moi.

 _\- Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas..._

 _\- Chut mon ange... Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte..._

Je m'éloigne d'elle, elle pleure, merde non... Je ne tarde pas à essuyer ses larmes puis je lui souris et colle mon front au sien. Elle s'en veut d'être partie mais je sais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle me sourit et se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

 _\- Je ne suis plus un ange tu sais..._

 _\- Tu seras toujours le mien._

Oh que oui tu resteras à jamais mon ange, le mien, à personne d'autre. Je t'aime tellement que jamais je ne te laisserais me quitter. Tu es ici pour me rendre heureux... Et crois-moi tu le fais déjà. Je me relève, passe mes bras sous elle et la prends dans mes bras avant de l'attirer sur le lit, elle rit, je suis heureux de l'entendre de nouveau. Elle m'a tellement manqué en deux semaines... J'ai l'impression de revivre.

 _\- Oliver ? Je suis partie combien de temps ?_

Je soupire et la serre encore plus contre moi.

 _\- Deux semaines..._

Elle se redresse d'un bon, elle a l'air d'avoir peur, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, elle se sent coupable d'être partie aussi longtemps ?

 _\- Non ! Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Oliver, pardonne-moi, je pensais que..._

Je me redresse et pose une main sur ses joues en lui disant que tout va bien, qu'elle est là et que je me fiche qu'elle soit partie tant qu'elle est revenue. Elle se rapproche de moi et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine. Elle veut que je la tienne dans mes bras et je n'attends pas avant de lui offrir ce qu'elle veut. Je me rallonge sur le lit et l'entraîne avec moi en lui disant que je l'aime et que quoi qu'il se passe, il suffit qu'elle soit avec moi pour que je sois heureux.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je pose un baiser sur son front et sourit, je ne veux plus reparler de ces deux semaines, je veux me concentrer sur notre avenir à elle et moi.

 _\- Chut..._

 _\- Non... Je vais finir par oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, je me souviendrais de qui je suis et de comment nous nous sommes rencontrés... Mais j'oublierais tout ce qu'il y a là haut... Je voudrais te le dire avant._

 _\- Ok... Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas été envoyé pour te sauver... Mais pour te rencontrer... Pour t'aimer... L'ange qui m'a envoyé ici m'a dit..._

Elle semble hésiter à me parler, pourquoi ? Est-ce si mal que ça ? Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle en essuie une mais j'ai horreur de ça, je n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Je me redresse et essuie ses larmes, je ne dis rien, elle va me parler, je le sais, je dois juste attendre qu'elle soit prête. Elle finit par me parler, elle me parle de l'accident, du fait que la personne qu'elle était avant de mourir m'a sorti de la voiture et qu'elle n'a pas réussi à sauver mon père et Tommy... Je m'éloigne... Elle est morte à cause de moi ? Je n'y crois pas... Mon ange... Je suis désolé.

 _\- Je suis désolée... J'aurais pu..._

 _\- Non ! Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser... Mais à moi... Tu es morte par ma faute... Je suis désolé..._

Elle se rapproche et me serre dans ses bras, je me sens tellement coupable ! Mais elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

 _\- Je suis heureuse... Parce que je suis là aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas qui j'étais avant et promets-moi de ne pas chercher à le savoir... Je veux être Félicity, je veux être celle qui est tombée amoureuse de toi... Je ne veux être rien d'autre._

Je la serre contre moi et pose mes lèvres dans son cou, ça m'a tellement manqué de poser mes lèvres sur elle, mais je suis d'accord, je ne veux pas savoir qui elle était avant, aujourd'hui elle est la femme que j'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'elle en soit une autre.

 _\- Je te le promets, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Elle me sourit et se rapproche de moi avant de fermer les yeux, je la tient contre moi et caresse ses cheveux, j'aimerais lui faire l'amour et encore, mais pour le moment je suis trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, je veux juste la tenir contre moi. Félicity est revenue, notre avenir ne sera que meilleur, on a toute notre vie pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je lui prouverais que je l'aime chaque jours de notre vie, et là alors qu'elle s'endort dans mes bras, je sais qu'à mon réveil demain, elle sera toujours dans mes bras.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il était pas bien notre petit Oliver hein... Mais bon tout s'arrange ^^**

 **Il ne reste que l'épilogue mais j'hésite, le pdv Oliver est plus court que celui de Felicity, je pensais tout mettre en un seul chapitre... Ou alors une partie mercredi et une vendredi... Je ne sais pas... A vous de me dire =)**

 **Ensuite ce sera Lightning à partir de lundi, et sachez que j'ai une nouvelle fic en cours ( les idées seulement sont notées ).**

 **A mercredi avec tout ou une partie, comme vous le souhaitez !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour... Bon je mets les deux point de vue pour faire plaisir aux personnes qui me l'ont demandé mais je suis déçue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent... Enfin bref, votre engouement s'essouffle.**

 **Mais bon je vous en veux pas ^^**

 **Voici la suite et fin de cette fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis adossée à ma voiture, regardant mes messages en attendant l'heure, je suis en pleine conversation avec Oliver, il me demande si je veux qu'on mange au restaurant ce soir, je lui dis que ce n'est pas raisonnable qu'on est en pleine semaine, mais il y tient, c'est notre anniversaire, la date de notre rencontre. Je finis par capituler et par lui dire que je suis d'accord. Je vois à son dernier message qu'il est ravi. Je range mon portable et regarde le ciel, il fait beau aujourd'hui, le ciel est dégagé. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fasse déjà six ans que je suis revenue pour de bon, six années ou tout a été merveilleux et très rapide. Le lendemain de mon retour Oliver m'a proposé d'emménager avec moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente forcé, je ne voulais pas au début mais il m'a dit qu'il avait vécu deux semaines sans moi et que c'était l'enfer, il voulait passer tout son temps avec moi... J'ai accepté, on a acheté un loft qu'on a aménagé selon nos goûts et on y est heureux. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie là haut, je sais que j'ai été un ange mais c'est tout, Oliver ne m'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, il sait que j'ai oublié et ne cherche pas à savoir.

Nous nous sommes mariés la même année, Oliver m'a demandé en mariage quelques semaines après nos retrouvailles, avant même que je lui demande s'il était sur, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas attendre avant de m'appeler sa femme. Alors on s'est mariés en secret, il n'y avait que nous deux et John était notre témoin, lors de notre nuit de noce j'ai juré à mon mari que jamais je ne le ferais souffrir, il m'a sourit en me disant qu'il le savait, que j'étais sa femme et qu'il me faisait une confiance aveugle. Nous sommes heureux depuis toutes ces années, rien ne changera ça, je le sais.

J'entends la portière claquer, je me tourne et voit John qui s'approche de moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il me fait un petit signe de tête, je tourne la mienne et je vois Laurel qui avançait vers moi, elle s'est arrêtée en voyant John. Laurel est revenue vivre en ville le jour où je l'ai vu dans ce restaurant avec Oliver, mais on a pas de contact avec elle, je ne lui parle jamais.

 _\- Maman !_

Je détourne mon regard d'elle et sourit en voyant ma fille courir vers moi, je me baisse et lui ouvre les bras, ma princesse s'y réfugie en riant. Elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue et fait claquer un baiser. Je la serre encore plus contre moi, ma petite princesse... Elina Angel Queen. Oliver tenait vraiment à ce que Angel soit son deuxième prénom, on a plus de mal à choisir Elina, mais je trouve qu'elle le porte à merveilles.

 _\- Tu t'es bien amusée à l'école ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Je souris, Elina adore l'école même si elle s'y amuse plus qu'autre chose, avec Oliver on lui a déjà appris tout ce qu'elle devrait y apprendre. Je caresse la joue de mon bébé, dire qu'elle a déjà presque cinq ans... Quand je dis que tout a été rapide, je n'exagère pas, j'ai appris à Oliver que j'attendais notre fille à peine un an après nos retrouvailles... Je pensais qu'il allait trouver que c'était trop tôt mais non, il a été heureux et m'a dit qu'il n'osait pas me demander un enfant, pensant lui aussi que ce serait trop tôt pour moi. Elina a été notre petite surprise, la plus belle qui soit. Ma grossesse s'est bien passée, il y a juste eu une chose étrange, j'étais certaine qu'on aurait une fille, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, Oliver n'était pas surpris, il m'a même cru dès le début en préparant sa chambre avec du violet et des anges sur les murs. Il était ravi d'avoir une fille, il me répétait sans cesse qu'il voulait un second petit ange qui me ressemblerait. Et nous l'avons eu... Notre petite Elina. Je souris en remettant son bandeau qui permet de tenir ses jolis cheveux bouclés, elle est tellement belle, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Oliver mais il ne cesse de me dire qu'elle est mon portrait craché.

Je vois Laurel qui accueille son fils, Julian, Oliver a fait des recherches, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne viendrait pas nous ennuyer, il a apprit que Julian n'a pas de père, Laurel n'a pas mis son nom sur le certificat de naissance de son fils, il est plus jeune d'un an par rapport à Elina, ça me rassure, nos enfants ne sont pas dans la même classe, ça nous évite de la voir lors des réunions. Je la vois à la sortie de l'école. Au début je venais chercher ma fille seule, mais depuis qu'elle a fait un scandale l'an dernier en m'accusant de lui avoir volé son mari, John m'accompagne... Cette garce a fait pleuré ma fille, Elina était effrayée et j'ai du la ramener à la maison sans qu'elle aille à l'école. Oliver a demandé à John de ne pas la laisser nous approcher.

Laurel nous lance un regard mauvais, Oliver a annoncé à la presse qu'il avait été marié avec elle et qu'elle l'avait trompé, ça n'a pas fait de scandale, heureusement. Je prends ma fille dans mes bras, John ouvre la portière de la voiture et j'installe Elina dans son siège, je l'attache avant de monter près d'elle. John s'installe derrière le volant.

 _\- Alors Princesse, où veux-tu aller ?_

 _\- Voir mon papa !_

John sourit, moi aussi, il démarre et nous conduit à l'entreprise, je n'ai pas été travaillé aujourd'hui, on part en vacances le mois prochain et Elina n'avait plus de vêtements pour partir là bas, je devais lui en acheter, bon je me suis légèrement emportée en achetant plus que ce dont elle aura besoin mais Oliver m'a dit de prendre tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire. On arrive à l'entreprise, je descends de voiture et vient aider ma fille à sortir, je lui prends la main et la conduit à l'intérieur, toujours suivie par John. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour arriver au bureau de mon mari, Elina lâche ma main et court dans le couloir, je la suis sans attendre et quand j'arrive au bureau d'Oliver, je le vois qui tient notre fille dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu vas bien princesse ?_

 _\- Oui !_

Je rentre à mon tour, Oliver dépose Elina sur le sol et s'approche de moi rapidement avant de poser un baiser sur mes lèvres, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et accentue mon baiser, j'aime quand il me serre autant contre lui, quand il m'embrasse avec autant de passion.

 _\- Beurk !_

Je souris contre ses lèvres, Oliver aussi. Il pose un dernier baiser sur mon front avant de se tourner vers notre fille.

 _\- Désolé Elina, mais je n'aime pas rester loin de ta maman trop longtemps._

 _\- Mais papa, c'était pas y'a longtemps, c'était ce matin !_

On se met à rire, Oliver se détache de moi et se baisse au niveau de notre fille.

 _\- Un jour tu comprendras que c'est dur de vivre loin de ceux qu'on aime, mais pour le moment que dirais-tu d'une glace ?_

 _\- Oui ! Mais avec du chocolat !_

Elina attrape ma main et celle d'Oliver et nous traîne à l'extérieur, quand il s'agit de chocolat, notre fille est plus que gourmande.

Je me redresse d'un coup, je tremble de tout mon corps, des gouttes de sueurs coulent sur mon front dans mon cou et sur le reste de ma peau, j'ai des frissons mais je ne sais pas si c'est de froid ou de peur. Mes mains serrent la couverture, ma respiration est rapide... Je suis effrayée, je sens une main me toucher le dos, je sursaute et tourne la tête avant de me rendre compte que je suis face à Oliver... Face à mon mari.

 _\- C'est moi mon ange, c'est moi... Tout va bien._

Je ferme les yeux, des larmes coulent, je passe mes bras autour de mon mari et le serre contre moi en laissant s'échapper mes craintes. Oliver me serre encore plus contre lui, il me murmure des paroles rassurantes... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce cauchemar... Je rêve que je vois Oliver et Laurel, toujours mariés, ils ont Julian et Elina est avec eux... Quand je fais ce cauchemar, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire... Que Oliver pourrait être plus heureux...

 _\- Je suis là..._

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, je suis là... Je ne vais nulle part. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Il s'éloigne de moi, pose ses mains sur mes joues et essuie mes larmes tout en me caressant doucement le visage.

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve... Tu es ma femme... La mère de notre fille... Rien ne changera ça._

Je ferme les yeux et hoche la tête.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

J'ouvre les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit, un de ces sourire que j'aime tellement.

 _\- Laurel n'a jamais compté autant que toi... Jamais._

 _\- Je sais... Je sais aussi que tu nous aimes Elina et moi... Et que je te rend heureux..._

Il me sourit encore plus, passe ses bras autour de mon corps et me fait asseoir sur ses jambes.

 _\- Non... C'est plus que ça... Dire que suis heureux, c'est... Sous estimer l'état dans lequel je suis à chaque seconde et c'est comme ça depuis le jour où tu es revenue..._

Je pose mon front contre le sien et le serre encore plus, je sais qu'il dit la vérité, il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne me dise à quel point il nous aime Elina et moi.

 _\- Je veux aller la voir... Juste une seconde..._

 _\- Ok. On y va._

On se lève de notre lit, Oliver prend ma main et on quitte notre chambre afin d'aller voir notre fille, j'ouvre sa porte qui se trouve au bout du couloir, Elina est dans son lit, entourée de ses peluches, sa couverture remontée jusqu'à ses épaules, elle serre son doudou contre elle, elle est magnifique... Je la vois se retourner dans son sommeil, ses cheveux retombent sur son oreiller. Je souris et referme la porte de sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

 _\- Rassurée ?_

Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers lui. Oliver me serre contre lui et pose un baiser sur mon front. La tête me tourne tout à coup... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mes jambes me lâchent et je laisse les ténèbres m'entourer.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer._

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur le sol de notre couloir, Oliver n'est plus là, je l'appelle mais il ne me répond pas.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas... Tu t'es évanouie._

Je me tourne vers la voix avant de me redresser et de me lever. Devant moi se trouve un petit garçon, il doit avoir l'âge d'Elina, peut-être un peu plus jeune, mais je sais que je n'ai jamais vu cet enfant, je ne comprends pas. Je souris et m'approche de lui.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

Il me sourit et se rapproche aussi avant de murmurer quelques mots à mon oreille.

 _\- Je suis un ange._

Il se recule et sourit encore plus.

 _\- J'ai pris cette apparence pour te parler._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Je ne connais pas ce petit garçon._

 _\- Non, pas encore, mais bientôt._

J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il me dit, il sourit toujours et regarde mon ventre, je pose une main dessus, j'ai compris... Ce petit garçon... Sera mon fils... L'enfant qu'on aura avec Oliver... Un deuxième petit ange.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui... Je suis venu pour te rassurer, tu n'as pas à avoir peur... Votre avenir est radieux. La femme qui te fait si peur restera loin de vous._

 _\- Je sais tout ça... J'ai juste peur... De ne pas parvenir à rendre mon mari heureux... Je sais qu'il l'est, mais je me dis que je pourrais faire plus..._

Le petit ange s'approche de moi et me fait signe de me baisser, je le fais sans attendre et il passe ses petit bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Tu n'as rien à faire de plus... Je te le promets..._

Je serre cet enfant dans mes bras en sachant qu'un jour je le reverrais, je le remercie d'être venu me parler avant de me sentir sombrer de nouveau. J'entends une voix au loin, c'est Oliver, je le sais, je tente de le rejoindre et quand sa voix se rapproche j'ouvre mes yeux, il est penché au dessus de moi, on est chez nous, il est juste au dessus de moi mais je ne suis plus sur le sol, je suis sur notre lit, mon mari penché au dessus de moi.

 _\- Mon ange, reprend-toi..._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Oui, c'est moi... Tu t'es évanouie... Je vais appeler un médecin..._

Je secoue la tête.

 _\- Mon ange... J'ai eu peur... Je t'ai porté jusqu'à notre lit pour ne pas effrayer Elina... Mais..._

 _\- Je vais bien..._

Il semble inquiet, je tente de me redresser, Oliver m'aide et me soutient avant de s'asseoir près de moi, j'ai encore la tête qui tourne, je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu dans ce rêve, je lui dis qu'un ange est venu me rassurer en me disant que tout irait bien pour nous.

 _\- Il n'avait pas besoin de venir, je le savais déjà mon ange..._

Je souris, lui aussi mais je sais qu'il est encore inquiet, c'est la première fois que je m'évanouis depuis longtemps, la dernière fois j'étais enceinte d'Elina. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et me tourne vers mon mari.

 _\- Je vais bien... Mais je crois que le petit frère qu'on voulait donner à Elina s'est déjà installé..._

Je vois le regard d'Oliver s'illuminer, on a commencé à parler d'un second enfant l'an dernier mais on y arrivait pas, on a pris rendez-vous avec un médecin pour qu'il nous explique pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas, surtout que la naissance d'Elina s'est très bien passée, il n'y avait aucune raison... On a reculé le rendez-vous encore et encore, ne voulant pas apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles, on était pas malheureux non... Déçus oui, mais là notre bébé est là, dans mon ventre à grandir. Oliver monte sur le lit et passe ses bras autour de moi avant de me ramener contre lui.

 _\- Je t'aime ! Et demain je t'emmène voir ton médecin, je veux être sur que tout va bien._

Je souris, pose mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, on reste comme ça un moment avant que Oliver ne se redresse en me souriant.

 _\- Un garçon alors ?_

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

 _\- Génial... Bon ça l'aurait été aussi avec une autre petite princesse, mais j'ai toujours voulu un fils..._

 _\- Je sais... Et... J'ai déjà pensé à un prénom... Je sais que c'est tôt mais..._

 _\- Dis-moi mon ange._

Je souris encore, je pense à se prénom depuis un moment, j'imagine bien notre fils le porter et quand j'ai vu ce petit garçon dans mon rêve j'ai su qu'il lui irait bien.

 _\- Gabriel... Gabriel Thomas... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Il lève les yeux vers moi, je sais que son meilleur ami lui manque, j'aurais aimé le connaître, c'est pour ça que je pense donner son prénom en deuxième à notre fils. Oliver me fait un petit sourire triste, je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse avec tendresse. Il est triste, je n'aime pas ça, je veux m'excuser, on est pas obligé de donner ce prénom à notre fils, on en trouvera un autre.

 _\- Je..._

 _\- J'adore... Merci._

Il me sourit, moins tristement cette fois, il se rapproche de moi et me serre contre lui avant de me rallonger sur le lit, je me sens mieux, fatiguée et idiote de m'être évanouie, mais mieux, Oliver me serre contre lui tout en dessinant des petits cercles sur mon ventre comme il le faisait quand j'étais enceinte de notre fille. Je ferme les yeux, ses caresses m'apaisent, Oliver le sent et continue tout en déposant des baisers dans mon cou, je sombre dans le sommeil et je sais que cette fois je ne serais pas réveillée par ce cauchemar ridicule mais par de superbes rêves sur notre avenir, sur notre fille, sur notre fils à venir, sur nous... Sur tout ce qui nous rend heureux et qui fait que notre vie est aussi merveilleuse.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde ma femme qui dort paisiblement près de moi, elle est si belle, si calme, le début de nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Je baisse mon regard vers la jolie bosse qui se dessine sur son ventre, notre bébé a décidé de se mettre à bouger ce soir et il a du mal à se calmer. Elle est enceinte de quatre mois et demi maintenant et ça se voit bien. Je pose une main sur son ventre et sourit, mon bébé est calme. Ça fait déjà six ans que mon ange est revenu, six ans que tous mes rêves se réalisent. Six ans qu'elle ne m'a pas quitté... Quand nous nous sommes mariés un an après son retour j'ai su que notre vie serait merveilleuse et elle l'est... Mon ange m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait notre princesse peu de temps après et j'ai pu faire tout ce dont j'avais rêvé, j'ai pu toucher son ventre et sentir notre enfant grandir, j'ai pu voir naître ma princesse et c'est fou ce que je l'aime.

 _\- Oliver..._

Je souris et me rapproche d'elle tout en posant un baiser sur son front, elle sourit et replonge dans le sommeil, j'aime quand elle fait ça.

 _\- Papa..._

Ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle pleure... Je me lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller mon ange, elle doit se reposer, notre fils l'a suffisamment empêché de dormir en début de nuit. Je quitte la chambre et referme la porte, ma fille est dans le couloir, ses petites mains sur ses yeux, elle pleure c'est bien ce que je pensais, je fais trois grands pas vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma princesse ?_

Elle ne dit rien, Elina passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou et pleure sur mon épaule. Je la garde dans mes bras et la conduit dans sa chambre. Je la dépose sur son lit au milieu de toutes ses peluches et j'allume la lampe près de son lit. Les yeux de ma fille sont rougis et ses joues trempées de larmes, mon cœur se serre en voyant ce spectacle...

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Tu m'aimes papa, hein ?_

J'ai la sensation de sentir mon cœur se brisé... La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, c'est quand Félicity m'a quitté, mais depuis son retour jamais je n'ai eu mal comme ça... Ma petite fille qui se demande si je l'aime... Ça fait mal !

 _\- Mon bébé... Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Je t'aime Elina... Tu es mon bébé, ma princesse._

Elle renifle un peu et essuie ses jolis yeux bleus.

 _\- Elina..._

 _\- La méchante dame dit que vous m'aimez plus à cause de mon petit frère..._

Elle se remet à pleurer, je n'attends pas et la prends dans mes bras, je la fais asseoir sur mes genoux et la colle contre mon torse tout en caressant ses cheveux.

 _\- Ne crois pas ces mensonges mon bébé... Je t'aime autant que ton frère, et maman aussi t'aime autant... On ne veut pas Gabriel parce qu'on ne t'aime pas assez... Mais on veut Gabriel parce qu'on a tant d'amour a donner qu'on veut le partager encore plus..._

Elle continue de pleurer dans mes bras, je ne sais pas qui a raconté ça mais je jure qu'elle va souffrir ! Je câline ma fille un long moment avant qu'elle ne cesse de pleurer. Une fois calmée, je la redresse un peu j'essuie ses larmes.

 _\- Elina, écoute-moi. Je t'aime, maman t'aime aussi... Et nous aimons ton petit frère... Quand il sera là, nous serons heureux, tout les quatre._

 _\- J'aime Gabriel... Je veux jouer avec lui... Mais la méchante dame dit..._

 _\- Ne crois pas ce qu'elle te dit... Est-ce que maman et moi t'avons déjà menti ?_

Elina secoue la tête, je lui souris et replace ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, je n'ai jamais menti à ma fille, je ne le ferais jamais. Mais je me demande si Elina n'a pas fait un cauchemar, après tout, elle allait bien cet après midi, on a joué dehors, on a été manger une glace pour le goûter, elle a ri en prenant son bain... Tout allait bien. Alors peut-être que c'est un mauvais rêve, je dois lui demander.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as rêvé de cette méchante dame ?_

 _\- Non... Elle m'a dit après l'école._

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- La dame qui a fait pleurer maman... Je l'aime pas papa... Elle est pas gentille !_

Je prends ma fille contre moi et la soulève, elle semble tellement mal... Je prends la direction de notre chambre et ouvre la porte, Félicity se redresse en entendant notre fille l'appeler et en voyant les yeux de notre princesse Félicity se lève et tend les bras vers elle en demandant ce qu'il se passe, je secoue la tête, je ne veux pas que Elina repense à tout ça, je lui parlerais plus tard. Félicity hoche la tête et retourne sur le lit avec notre fille. Je les rejoins, Elina se met entre nous et pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle ferme les yeux et ne met pas longtemps à s'endormir. Une fois sur que ma fille dorme à poing fermés, je raconte à Félicity ce que Laurel lui a dit, je vois bien qu'elle est en colère même si elle tente de ne pas le montrer. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Je vais lui parler, demain._

 _\- Je viens avec toi..._

Je veux ouvrir les bouche mais elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Il est hors de question que je reste en retrait alors qu'elle s'en prend à notre fille._

Je hoche la tête et sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Demain j'appellerais John, afin de voir si Lyla peut garder notre fille, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous entende parler à Laurel, elle en a déjà assez entendu de sa part.

Le lendemain nous attendons près de l'école, Elina est avec Lyla, elle a accepté de nous la garder pour qu'on puisse parler à Laurel, notre fille adore Lyla, elle peut passer du temps avec Sara, même si Sara est encore trop petite pour aller à l'école. John est avec nous, on lui a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il a tenu à nous accompagner. Je vois Laurel à quelques pas de nous, elle est avec son fils, je ne veux pas lui parler devant lui, contrairement à Laurel, je ne veux pas mêler son enfant à nos histoires, enfin ses histoires, nous on s'en serait bien passé. La sonnette retentit, les enfants entrent dans l'école et on attend que Julian soit bien rentré avant de nous diriger vers Laurel. Elle se tourne vers nous et se prépare à partir mais John s'est placé juste derrière elle.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _\- Te parler._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !_

Elle tente de partir mais je ne la laisse pas faire.

 _\- Laurel je te préviens d'une chose, si tu oses encore parler à Elina..._

Elle se tourne vers nous, elle semble furieuse.

 _\- Alors quoi ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal, j'ai juste dit la vérité à votre fille !_

 _\- Laurel ne dis pas de connerie ! En quoi le fait d'avoir un deuxième enfant prouve que nous aimons moins notre fille !?_

Elle ne dit rien, en même temps elle n'a rien à dire, ce qu'elle a fait croire à Elina est ridicule.

 _\- Laurel on ne se mêle pas de ta vie, alors je t'interdis de te mêler de la notre, sinon tu me le paieras Laurel, tu es avocate mais j'en ai de très bons aussi et ils feront de ta vie un enfer._

Je prends la main de mon ange et je recule de quelques pas.

 _\- Ça me dégoutte de vous voir ainsi... Vous semblez toujours si heureux._

Je veux parler mais mon ange me lâche et va vers elle.

 _\- Et en quoi ça peut te gêner ?! Tu pourrais l'être aussi si tu oubliais le passé, tu as tout perdu par ta faute ! Mais je te préviens que si tu t'approche de ma fille tu t'en mordras les doigts._

Je souris, j'aime qu'elle parle ainsi, elle a du caractère mon ange.

 _\- Tu as brisé ma vie !_

Alors là elle va trop loin ! J'avance et me mets à côté de mon amour.

 _\- Non Laurel tu as tout gâché toute seule ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai aucun regrets ! Je suis heureux et je devrais même te remercier de ce que tu m'as fais... Alors je te le dis, merci. Mais jamais je ne te pardonnerais de te servir de ma fille, elle n'a que cinq ans !_

Je m'éloigne de mon ex-femme et prend la main de mon amour afin de m'éloigner d'elle, je jure que si elle s'approche de nouveau de ma fille elle va souffrir, je ne lâcherais rien. Félicity se met devant moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, elle me sourit et me dit qu'elle m'aime plus que tout. Je lui rends son sourire et lui réponds que moi aussi.

 **Dix huit mois plus tard**

Je regarde mon amour qui installe notre petit garçon dans la balancelle qu'on a fait installer dans le jardin. Elle attache la petite ceinture et veille à ce que Gabriel soit bien attaché. J'avance vers elle, la journée a été longue au travail et un peu de bon temps avec ma famille ne sera pas de refus, bien au contraire. Je vois ma fille qui regarde mon amour faire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sa peur de voir son petit frère entrer dans notre vie n'a pas duré longtemps, quand Gaby est né, Elina était aux anges, elle passait son temps avec lui même en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec elle. Ma fille aime son frère et j'en suis heureux, Laurel n'a pas réussi à la rendre malheureuse. D'ailleurs Laurel a quitté la ville peu avant la naissance de notre fils, je ne sais pas où elle est partie, mais elle a retirer son fils de l'école, on sait juste qu'elle a décidé de partir loin de Starling. Elle ne me manque pas, je dis même bon débarras, elle ne fait que briser des vies, je ne voulais pas d'elle auprès de ma famille et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Je m'approche de ma famille.

 _\- Je peux pousser Gaby maman ?_

 _\- Oui mais tu vas doucement, il est petit._

 _\- Oui maman._

Elina se met derrière Gabriel et le pousse de ses petits bras, elle va doucement, Gabriel ne comprend pas au début avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Je m'approche de ma femme que j'enlace tendrement par derrière, elle se détend dans mes bras et je sais qu'elle sourit. Elle attrape mes mains et se rapproche de mon corps, elle colle son dos contre mon torse et tourne son visage vers moi, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres avant que notre fille ne nous appelle en disant que Gabriel est content. On sourit tout les trois. Je suis heureux, mon ange est entré dans ma vie ce jour là au Verdant et même si ce n'était pas gagné entre nous, même si j'étais brisé et que j'avais du mal à faire confiance, je n'ai aucune regret, aujourd'hui j'ai ma femme entre mes bras et on observe nos deux enfants qui rient, Elina qui pousse notre bébé et Gabriel qui rit aux éclats. Je lève les yeux au ciel et remercie silencieusement les anges qui m'ont envoyé cette vie, qui m'ont donné mon amour et nos enfants. Je sais que je n'aurais pas de réponses mais quand je vois les nuages se disperser sous mon regard je me dis que peut-être qu'en fin de compte ils veillent toujours sur nous.

 **Voilà comment s'achève cette fic, lundi vous aurez le chapitre 4 de lightning, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Ensuite sachez que j'ai commencé à écrire une autre fic, enfin commencé c'est un mot bizarre... j'ai écrit trois chapitre, mais pas le début, ouais je suis bizarre comme fille je le sais XD**

 **J'essaye de trouver comment débuter cette nouvelle histoire donc je ne sais pas quand elle sortira.**

 **Voilà, à bientôt si vous êtes sages.**


End file.
